MRJH: Volume 1 (Hiccup's POV)(Discontinued and Revamped)
by TheEarthbendingRavenclaw
Summary: AU story of the Big Four at Beacon. (Set in world of: RWBY. Contains characters from: HTTYD, ROTG, Brave, Tangled, Frozen, Gravity Falls, Lion King, Lady and the Tramp, Little Mermaid, Ice Age, Moana, The Croods, Kung Fu Panda, Lilo and Stitch, Wreck it Ralph, Treasure Planet, Peter Pan, Zootopia and others!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Each volume will be told from a different character's POV. Volume one will be from Hiccup's POV.**

Chapter One:

It's late.

I should probably be at home, but instead I'm at Gobber's. Not that that's anything new. If Dad's really worried he'll come looking for me. But I do this every night: go straight from school to Gobber's where Toothless is usually waiting. Not today, though. He got a cold this morning.

Sneezing dragon + Wooden houses = Disaster!

I usually stay here at the shop until closing time, and then go home. Dad's usually either in bed or buried in grading and paperwork by then. He and I exchange "hellos" and "goodnights" and I'll go to bed and start over in the morning.

It's routine at this point, really, so there's no reason he'd stop by. Therefore I'm free to lounge on the cot Gobber's put in the back room for me and read my books in peace. Yes, I have a sleeping cot of my own at the shop. I would say I've never, ever, fallen asleep and accidentally spent the night here, but I'd be lying. Again, that's sort of become a regular routine for me, so no alarm caused to Dad if I snooze off. I'm not feeling particular tired right now, though, so doesn't look like this is going to be a sleepover night.

I turn the page and sigh, bored. I'm only half way through the first chapter, so I'm not expecting for the story to be gripping yet…still it's dark. It's quiet. There's nothing to do but read. I'm bored.

Most nights Merida will stay in the back room with me and we'll talk, or play board games, or spar. Her relationship with Aunt Elinor is just slightly better than mine with Dad, so she has few reasons to want to go straight home after school. Either that or she feels its her cousinly duty to keep me company. I try not to think like that though. The idea that I'm the reason she hangs around Gobber's most nights somehow makes all this worse. Not that I could do anything to change her mind. She made it her personal mission to look after me since we were toddlers, and I appreciate it, but still feel guilty about it.

Her favorite program is on tonight, though, so she's watching TV behind Gobber's counter, and I'm back here reading. It's better than being reminded what a disappointment I am every five minutes, but I still wish there was something else I could do. I would make adjustments to my weapons, but I've already used up all of Gobber's scrap metal for this week. I would go flying on Toothless, but again he's under the weather. Heck, I'd take a late night stroll through the woods if I was feeling adventurous, or crazy.

It's getting close to finals week, which means there's lots of stress, anger, and despair seeping through town, and that means more Grimm. I can handle the smaller ones on my own, but the big guys have been lurking around lately, and they are a different story altogether.

Merida could probably take them, but again she's watching TV, and she already does enough for me through out the day. I don't need her being my bodyguard too.

I turn the page again. The front door of the shop rings from downstairs and I hear a loud voice calling.

"Well, well, well! Looks like there is a dust shop open this late boys!"

"Dust shop?" Gobber huffs. "This is a weapons shop. I don't sell dust! I sell the things they go in!"

"Oh, but you have dust on hand don't you?"

"For testing purposes yes, but not-"

"Perfect, give it here!"

I close my book and sit up on my cot. This sounds like a robbery.

"I'm sorry?" Gobber asks.

"The dust, give it here. And all the weapons on the top shelf, those look exquisite."

"An' do it now!" a rough voice commands.

"Now, now, Eight Ball!" the first thief says as I reach for my sword and shield and begin sneaking downstairs.

"That's no way to treat-AH!"

A loud BOOM trembles the air, followed by the clashing of weapons and screeches as the door bursts open and people stumble out of it. I race the rest of the way down the steps and find the shop covered in ice from one of Merida's dust arrows.

"HICCUP!" Gobber calls as he struggles to free his hook hand from said ice sheets. "Yer crazy cousin done it again! Go get her before she gets herself killed! I'll join you in a minute!"

"On it!" I answer as I rush through the door, checking to make sure my vest is in place before charging outside. I can see some of Merida's wisps slowly starting fade and rush after them, hoping to catch up to her and the thieves before the wisps disappear entirely.

They haven't gone that far, only to the town plaza a couple blocks away. There are about five thieves, led by a blond headed man in a yellow trench coat, a bow tie, a top hat, and a triangle shaped eye patch. Merida is busy shooting dust bolts at them, per the usual. But she's using ice again, which is not usual because she usually prefers fire I shake my head as on of the thieves begins chopping with an axe to free his frozen feet. She's probably run out of fire dust and didn't remember to get some more. One of these days she's going to run out of dust bolts entirely in the middle of a fight.

The leader charges towards her, holding a large cane over his head, while all the others (except the one with cold feet, litterally) follow him hold up giant clubs, axes, crow-bars, etc. I look around to see what I have to work with and find a pile of bricks next to a construction site. I engage my semblance, wave my hand, levitate the bricks, and send them flying towards the raging criminals, knocking them off their feet. Merida shoots another ice bolt at them, freezing them to the ground.

As they struggle to get free, Merida and I both take our opportunity to apprehend them, and rush forward. Something sweeps at our legs, knocking us off our feet.

"Oi!" Merida screeches in an annoyed voice as I look about for what it was that hit us. A tall man dressed entirely in leather is standing a few feet behind us, holding up his hands to catch two boomerangs, that apparently knocked us over.

The leader of the thieves in the yellow trench coat suddenly shatters the ice, laughing maniacally as he stand, blue flames spouting from his palms.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy!" he chuckles. "A real, full fledged huntsman! How crazy is this boys?"

The rest of his crew groan and begin to slowly shuffle away from the huntsman that is now walking calmly toward them. As he draws closer I can see a set of rabbit ears spouting from his head.

 _A faunus huntsman!_

I always knew they existed, but I'd never actually seen one before.

The leader of the thieves pulled out a cane/gun, points it at the huntsman and fires a shot. The huntsman throws one of his boomerangs at the shot, redirecting it back towards the thieves, sending them flying two feet backwards, He calmly catches it as it returns to him, waving the other hand at the smoke formed from the shot. All the thieves, including their now-less-than-cheery leader begin slowly backing away from him. A whooshing sound comes from above and an airship lands behind the thieves. They all rush inside the open hanger and the ship takes off before any of us can reach it.

The huntsman throws his boomerang at the ship. Merida shoots a fire bolt (so she didn't run out!) I use my semblance to launch the brick at it, but it's to far gone for us to stop it. Not so far that the leader of the thieves can't lean out and cheer:

"So long peanut gallery! HAhahahahahahahahahahaa!"

"Mm," the huntsman mumbles to himself as he stores his boomerangs the way.

"Oh, will ye look at this, cous!" Merida cheers as she races towards me and throws an arm around my shoulder, threatening to knock my vest off kiltered. I scramble to keep it in place.

"We just fought alongside a real huntsman. Mum's gonna be sooo mad!" she cheers a little too gleefully before she addressed the huntsman. "So, how'd we do?"

The huntsman turns to us, with a cranky look on his face, grabs us both by the scruff of our necks, again threatening to push my vest off the wrong way, causing me to hold my breath the whole way he drags us to the inn near the plaza. He shoves us into the lobby, pushes us into a couch, and crosses his arms.

"And what were you two ankle biters doing out there?" he demands to know.

"He robbed our uncle's store!" Merida insists.

"You don't have any uncles," the huntsman counters.

"How do you know?" Merida challenges.

"You are Merida Dun'Broch. You are Hiccup Haddock," He points to both of us with his boomerang. "You are cousins through your mothers, who have no brother. Both of your mothers married only children, therefore you do not have any uncles."

"She means Gobber Belch," I quietly explain. "He's a close family friend so we call him 'uncle.'"

"Oh, that explains it," the huntsman rolls his eyes. "He would let a couple of kids who are still wet behind the ears to go after a crazed thief, murderer, embezzler, and nuisance."

"What are ye' trying to say?" Merida all but screeches. "And how to ye' know so much about our business."

"That's beside the point," the huntsman sigh as he begins to pace in front of us. "The point is you two put yourselves into serious danger."

"Oh, we deal with their type all the time," Merida shrugs.

"I doubt that. And that doesn't make it any better," he continues pacing. "Since I had to be occupied protecting you too, he's gotten away."

"We can handle ourselves," Merida crosses her arms. "And I can find him for you if you want, I managed to-"

"I don't need anymore help from you two!" the huntsman thunders.

"She really can find them, though," I quietly speak up. "Her sembl-"

"I don't care what her semblance is!" he sighs loudly. "If it were up to me I'd send both of you home immediately and have a serious talk with both of your fathers about keeping a closer eye on you."

We both tense, me more than Merida.

"However," the huntsman continues. "There is someone here who wants to have a word with the two of you."

He gestures his head behind us, and we both turn to find a huge man standing behind us. And I do mean huge! I used to think my dad was the biggest man alive, but I'm second-guessing that now. He has a long grey beard, tattooed arms, and twinkling blue eyes.

"That was quite a show you two put on out there!" He slaps both of us hard on the back, hard enough that I readjust my vest while trying to regain the breath he literally knocked out of me.

"Merida and Hiccup were your names, yes?" He asks as he makes his way around the couch, and pulls up a stool in front of us. "I'm assuming both of you go to Berk Academy, seeing as both of your fathers work there."

"Yes…" I answer, suspicious of what this man wants.

"Do you two know who I am?" he asks as he rummaged through his pockets and hold his hand out to us. "Candy cane?"

"No thank you," I politely decline.

"No idea who your are," Merida answers.

"Bunny, did you not give me an introduction!" the big man turns to the huntsman.

"Not my job," the huntsman mutters.

Then it hits me.

"Professor Bunnymund? You teach at Beacon Academy."

"Finally caught up, did you?" the huntsman arches one eyebrow.

I turn back to the big guy sitting in front of us. "Does that make you-"

"Headmaster North, at your service!" he forcefully shakes out hands.

"Headmaster?!" Merida shrieks in horror.

"Indeed. You two showed a lot of skill and gumption out there!" Headmaster North cheers.

"And stupidity," Professor Bunnymund mutters under his breath.

"Ach! Just teenage gumption, Bunny! They'll grow out of it," North waves him off.

"You sure, mate? Because you never did."

"That's beside the point," North turns back to us. "I suppose you two want to become huntsman, eh?"

"Absolutely!" Merida nods.

"Um…yeah," I agree.

"I guessed it at once by the way you jumped into the heart of the battle! No questions asked! That's what I need at my school-"

"Your school!?" we both ask, astounded.

"Well, yes, what did you think I wanted to talk to you two about?"

"You want us to go to Beacon?" I question, not believing my ears.

"But of course! That's the whole reason I came to the Archipelago, to recruit students. You actually made my job easier for me. I was going to have to go to Berk Academy, look at all the students, pick out the best of the best, but now I already know who I want! Real life fighting skills are much better than classroom duals, I tell you."

"You hear that, Hiccup!" Merida cheers. "We're going to Beacon!"

"Wait, wait, have you talked to our parents about this?" I ask.

Headmaster North scratches the back of his head. "Well, no, but-"

"Ugh!" Merida collapses against her couch. "Mum's not going to be happy about this!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Dad, please," I beg.

"No," Dad answers as he sets another failed test aside and begins grading another. "You are many things, Hiccup, but a huntsman is not one of them."

"That's because I haven't received training yet!"

"You'd be killed before you even met your first Grimm."

"You don't know that, besides I've killed Grimm before."

"Little ones. Not the big ones like you'd have to in the field."

"So, you trust me to train dangerous animals, friggin dragons! But not to fight Grimm and protect the world?" I question.

"That's different. You're more equipped to train animals because-"

"Because why?" I cut him off, bitterness in my voice. He finally looks up, a look of slight horror on his face.

"Go on," I challenge.

Dad sighs. "Not like that. You just have better personality for being an animal trainer than being a huntsman, that's all."

"And why do you say that?" I further prod, stepping closer to him.

"Not because of that!" Dad shouts, exasperated.

"You can say it, you know?" I continue.

"Ugh! Final answer is no! Now go to bed, you have school in the morning."

"Why can't you just trust me on this!" I shout.

"It's not that I don't trust you, son! I just don't think this is the best option for you."

"Why not!"

"It's dangerous."

"And training dragons and other combat animals isn't?"

"This is a different kind of dangerous."

"How so?"

"It just is."

"That's not an answer."

"Well, I don't know! It's just different!"

I rip my vest off. "Because of this!"

"No!" Dad runs his hands over his face. "No, it's not because of that."

"Yeah it is, your scared your dirty little secret will get out."

"It's not a dirty little secret-"

"Then why do you make me wear this?"

"To protect you! Honestly, how many times have we been through this!" Dad throws his hands in the air.

"Keep telling yourself that," I mutter as I throw my vest back on and head out the door.

"Where are you going!"

"Going to spend the night at Gobber's," I answer as I slam the door behind me. I shiver slightly at the cold night air as I make my way back to the shop, about a ten-minute walk from my house. As soon as I reach it I push the door open, surprised to find Merida already there, fuming as she sits on the counter. Gobber is busy hanging a kettle over the stove. He turns at the noise of me entering.

"You too, huh?" he says as he stands and sighs. "Don't worry, I'll talk to them."

"I think my dad's mind is pretty much made," I grumble as I sit next to Merida.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Gobber assures us as I stirs the contents in the kettle. "Ol'Gobber has a trick or two up his sleeve that'll get him to change his mind."

"You say that, but-" Merida begins, but Gobber cuts her off.

"Yes, I say it, so I'll do it. You two will get to Beacon, don't worry. I only have to convince them long enough to sign the papers, after all, then there's nothing they can do about it." He fishes two cups out from under the counter and pours the contents of the liquid from the kettle into them.

"Let's see, two sugars for Merida. One sugar, two cream for Hiccup, yes?" he asks. We both nod and he adds said ingredients to our teas before handing them to us.

"Only reason your parents are being difficult is because they care about you," Gobber continues.

"Maybe," I mutter under my breath.

"He does care about you Hiccup. He's just overly protective of you given what happened to your mom and your-"

"Dirty little secret?" I interrupt him.

"It's not a dirty little secret," Gobber swats me on the back of the head. "You're just a little different that's all. Different in a way folks around here just don't understand. And might be a little afraid of and…violent towards."

"Thank you, for summing that up."

"But in Vale, people are more accepting towards folks like you, hence why it's a good idea for your father to let you go to Beacon. You'd probably be safer there than here."

I look up at Gobber, who is grinning ear to ear. I hadn't thought of that.

"Ah? Ah? See, I told you I'd get you to Beacon!"

"What about me!?" Merida whines.

"Well, the more and more Elinor tries to force lady like qualities down your throat, the more you are going to reject them and run towards the rough and tumble life of a huntress. The best Elinor can do for you is let you go to Beacon and get a taste of how hard it really is. Once you realize how harsh huntress life really is, you'll start second guessing yourself."

"No I won't!" Merida insists.

"Yes, I know that," Gobber rolls his eyes. "But your mum doesn't have to know that, now doesn't she?"

Merida stares hard at him.

"You think that will work?"

Gobber shrugs. "If she doesn't sign, good chance you'll run off and go with Hiccup anyway. Your cousin is really the only friend you have. Would Elinor really want to rob her only daughter of her only friend."

"But we don't know if Hiccup's going yet. And that's not true! I do have other friends."

"Again, I know that, but your mum doesn't."

Merida blinks thoughtfully.

Gobber sighs as he shakes his head. "Like I said, ol'Gobber will see to it that you two get to Beacon. Now go upstairs and get some rest."

I wake up the next morning as the light from the cracks in Gobber's basement blind me. I sit up and stretch, only to find Dad sitting in a chair across from me.

"Um…Dad?" I ask.

Dad sighs as he rubs his hands together. "I've given our discussion last night some thought."

"Yes?" I stand up, excited.

Dad sighs. "I think it might not be a horrible idea to let you go to Beacon."

"Wha-Really?" Gobber actually did it.

"On one condition," Dad holds up an authoritative finger.

"I already know what you are going to say," I sigh. "And I'll keep my vest on at all times."

"Good boy," Dad nods in approval as he stands and claps his hands together. "Now, get ready. You still have to go to school this morning."

The summer passes by in an instant. Before I know it Merida and I are onboard an airship headed to Beacon. We practically have our faces plastered against the glass windows as we watch the sprawling cities of Vale pass under us. There are dozens of kids out age from all over the world surrounding us, including a girl with a blond braid down to her ankles dancing to the music playing on the overhead behind us.

"I can't believe how big it is!" Merida gasps as I turn back to watch the city sprawl out under us.

"Yeah, it's really something isn't it?"

"Not that," Merida ruffles my hair and turns my head to the left. "That!"

I gasp at the sight of…

…Beacon Academy! There it is! It's actually there!

"Oh, look!" the dancing girl with the long hair gasps as she runs to stand beside us. Pretty soon we're all squished against the class to try and catch a glimpse of our new school. Our new home.

Everyone is so excited that I'm practically trampled by the throng of students racing to be the first out, including my cousin.

"Hey, Merida! Wait up!" I call, but it's no use. She's gone. And I'm one of the last off the airship. Well, me and a set of two short brunette kids who look like twins, the girl dragging the boy behind her, not watching where she's going.

"Dipper, c'mon, let's!"

"Augh!"

They run right into me and we all go tumbling down the ramp, and right into some other kid.

"Ouch! Get off me!" Some girl cries.

I scramble to get to my feet, checking to make sure my vest is still in place. The girl we landed on, a blond dresses in really expensive, pristine white clothes, is glaring at us.

"Sorry," I mutter, red faced.

"You should be! How dare you! Do you even know who I am?" she screeches.

"The mayor?" the twin girl guesses.

The rich girl sniffs. "No! I'm-"

"A CEO?"

"No! I'm-"

"A chauffer?"

"No! I am-"

"Pacifica Elise Northwest Schnee," a new voice calls from the other side of the ramp. I turn and see a tall boy in a blue hoodie, nonchalantly twirling a staff curved at the top. "Heiress of the slimy Schnee Dust company."

"Pardon me, sir, but what do you mean _slimy_?" Pacifica crosses her arms angrily.

"Well, what else do you call a company that treats their workers like trash, doesn't insure 'accidental' deaths, covers up embezzler friends, and gives faunus workers lower pay and few opportunities for career growth."

"Are you accusing my famil-"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"How dare you!"

The boy shrugs, twirling his staff over his shoulder.

"Just stating the facts."

"Facts!? How do you-"

"I watch the news."

"And you believe it!"

"Don't have a reason not to."

"Do you-"

I choose to take this opportunity to slip off, readjusting my vest as I walk off, and right into someone else.

"Augh! Oh, I'm so sorry! Oh gosh, I'm really sorry, I'm not-"

"Watch where you're going."

I'm practically thrown up in the air by the person I ran into, a tall blond girl.

A tall, pretty…

…beautiful…

…gorgeous girl!

She has blue eyes, a slender but muscular figure, and wispy bangs covering the left side of her face. I stand and reach to help her up, but she stands on her own and stares me down.

"I really am sorry," I apologize again.

The girl checks behind me. "Running from that?" she points to the argument behind me.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Don't blame you for being in a hurry," she says with a nod and extends a hand towards me. "Astrid Hofferson."

I shake her hand. "Hiccup Haddock."

"Do you know where the opening assembly is supposed to be?" Astrid asks.

I shook her head. "Uh-uh."

She sighs and flips her bangs out of her face, and I feel myself growing hot all of a sudden. "Wanna help me look for it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, let's go."

She walks off and I follow alongside her.

"So, where you coming from?" Astrid asks.

"Berk," I answer.

"Where?"

"Oh, it's a small island in between Anima and Menagerie," I explain.

"Got it," Astrid nods.

"Where did you come from?" I ask.

Astrid shrugs. "Both my parents are huntsmen, so we kind of just moved wherever they were needed at the time. Last place we were living was Vacuo, though, so if you want to consider that my home, you can."

"Do you consider that your home?" I ask.

Astrid shrugs. "I guess. So, what do you have to offer in a battle?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"You know, your semblance? Your weapons? I like to know a little something about my opponent before engaging them on the battle field."

"Who's to say I'll be an opponent. I…er…we might be on the same team."

"Perhaps," Astrid nods. "Still, what do you have going for you?"

"Oh, um, well, my semblance is telekinesis…"

"Nice," Astrid punches me in the shoulder.

"And, um my weapons are these," I pull out my sword and shield.

"Cool, so what else do they do?"

"Well," I show Astrid my hilt. "I can conduct dust through my sword, and my shield is also a lasso, cross bow, and mini catapult."

"Nice."

"What about you?"

"I've got an axe that's also a gun," Astrid takes said weapon off her back. "I also get stronger every time someone punches me."

"That…is actually pretty awesome."

"Don't get too intimidated," she punches me in the shoulder.

 _"_ _Will all first year students make their way to the cafeteria!"_ the voice of Professor Bunnymund calls over an intercom.

"See you around," Astrid calls as she takes off.

"Hey, wait!" I call after her. "I don't know where the cafeteria is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It takes me about thirty minutes to find the cafeteria. Professor Bunnymund is already half-way through his speech.

"…night you will all stay here in the cafeteria. Your initiation will begin tomorrow morning. Please don't give us any reason to throw you out before initiation even begins, alright mates?"

I gently push my way through the crowd, looking for Merida. I find her standing near the middle of the crowd near a boy with brown hair that is long at the top, shaved on the sides, and pulled in a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. I walk to her side as Bunnymund turns it over to Headmaster North.

"There you are," Merida says as she spots me.

"Had a hard time finding this place."

"Well, you didn't miss much. The usual 'behave or will get yah,' stuff."

"Welcome first years!" North cheers as he steps up to the microphone. "Congratulations on making here! Now, get READY!"

We all jump as he shouts so loud he makes the microphone squeak. "Because tomorrow will be the hardest day of your life. Full of strife, bloodshed, and impossible choice. Enjoy your first day at Beacon!"

And with that he takes off.

"Well, that was comforting," I mutter to Merida. Who rolls her eyes and elbows me in the gut.

"Do you have to be sarcastic all the time?"

"You've known me for how long, and you're asking that question?"

She elbows me again.

That night all the first years pile into sleeping bags in the cafeteria. I find myself a nice corner to lie down in and pull out one of my books. I've chosen a large sweatshirt to wear to be, since wearing my vest would look suspicious. I do get a few odd looks for wearing a heavy shirt in early spring, but no one questions it.

"Really?" I hear Merida groan. I look over the top of my book at her.

"Our first night at Beacon and you decide to read? Don't you think we'll be doing enough of that already? We are at a school, y'know!"

I turn may attention back to the pages. "You have your ways of passing the time, I have mine."

"Do you see anyone else in here reading their lives away!" Merida asks in an annoyed voice.

I look about and find the boy twin from early with his nose stuck in a journal of some kind.

"He is," I point to him and look about some more. There's a girl with a platinum blond braid looking through a architecture pamphlet and sketching in a notepad.

"Look, that girl is reading and doing math!"

"Ugh! Okay, so you're not the only nerd here. You're on of three."

"OOOOHHHH! I LOVE THAT ONE!"

The dancing girl with the long braid from the airship all but tackles me and steals my book.

"OH! I've read this one so many times? Don't you just love it! Who's your favorite character. I like Ruby, but Nora is a close second."

I carefully take the book back from her. "Um…I'm kind of partial to Blake and Ren myself."

"Okay, so you're one of four nerds here," Merida raises on eyebrow at the blond headed girl.

"Oh, I like them do. Especially Blake. Her kitty ears are so cute! Oh, aren't faunus fascinating!"

"Um, yeah," I shift uncomfortably as I begin reading again. Or trying to.

"I'm Rapunzel, by the way. Rapunzel Corona," she extends her hand to inches from my face. I cautiously take it and shake it.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock, and this is my cousin, Merida."

"Nice to meet both of you!" Rapunzel says loudly.

"And my name is Jack Frost," a voice from a nearby sleeping bag calls. The platinum blond boy from the airship pokes his head out. "And I'd love to become more acquainted with all you lovely people, but I'm tired right now, so could you all please kindly…shut up!"

He jerks the sleeping bag back over his head.

"It is kinda late," I mumble.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow!" Rapunzel skips off. Merida and I watch her go.

"Well, she's…peppy," I say.

"A little too peppy," Merida agrees.

"Wake up sleepy heads, it's initiation day!" A loud voice wakes me from my sleep. I open one eye to see Rapunzel dancing around a room.

"Initiation day! Initiation day! Why are you all sleeping? Aren't you all excited! Let's go!"

"Who in the name of Remnant?" Merida grumbles from her sleeping bag next to mine.

"I'll give you one guess," I answer.

"Our peppy friend from last night?"

"Yup."

"I hope we're not on a team with her." Merida grumbles as she runs a hand over her groggy face.

Breakfast is noisy. Everyone is jabbering on and on about what they think initiation will be. Maybe we'll have to fight one another? Maybe we'll have to catch a grim? Maybe it'll just be an everyday paper test? Nobody is certain, but everybody has an opinion.

Merida, per the norm, has found a group of equally rowdy people (mostly guys) to fool around with. The current activity, per the norm once again, is arm wrestling. I thought about joining in, for a mili-fraction of half-a-second, but one glance at my noddle arms makes me think otherwise. I go back to reading my book, and checking out the other first year students over the top of my cover.

Pacifica is sitting at the head of a table, surrounded by a crowd of guys that are already fawning over her. The twins I'd tripped over early are making faces at each other, using carrots for teeth, and stuffing their cheeks to a ridiculous size with buns. Astrid is sitting in a corner b herself, sharpening her axe. Jack is also sitting off by himself, twirling his staff nonchalantly with his hood pulled over his face. Rapunzel, on the other hand, is busy running from one table to the next, chattering away about everything and nothing at the same time. Some of the students welcome her peppy nature, like a redheaded girl with a blond shriek in her hair. The platinum blond girl sitting next to her, however, seems fairly uninterested, which is better that the tiger faunus girl sitting across from them, who appears totally and utterly annoyed.

There's a lot of faunus here, actually, much more than I expected. In addition to the tiger girl, there's a panda boy, a fox boy, a rabbit girl, a lion girl, and several others.

After a few minutes Bunnymund's voice comes over the intercom, ordering us to the locker rooms. Once we've geared up, we are then escorted to an airship that drops us in the middle of nowhere…

…Well, this isn't what I'd call a great start. Being trapped in a giant, empty field and-

-oh, the airship is leaving, and there goes our only way back to Beacon.

Well, time to look around I guess. How is this an initiation? Are we supposed to find our way back to Beacon? Are we supposed to…hey, this field is on a slope. It's a hill. And…is that Headmaster North and Professor Bunnymund at the top?

We slowly make our way towards them and find that the hill drops off into a bluff. Along the edge are a series of platforms, each with an individual emblem on them. One of them has the Haddock Family crest, a circular dragon that looks eerily like Toothless. Assuming this is meant for me I stand behind it. I probably should stand on it, but something about a platform set on the edge of a giant cliff for some reason sets me on edge. Crazy, right?

The Dun'Broch family emblem, a sword in the middle of four interconnected circlets, is three platforms down from mine. In between mine and Merida's is an interconnected H and T that a girl with black hair, black clothes, and black lipstick stands on. Two…sugar cubes? With a black-headed girl in a mint green hoodie standing on it. A then there's a giant KP inside an oval with a ginger girl standing over it.

"Everyone take your positions in the center of your platforms!" North orders.

I have a horrible feeling about this, but obey.

"Welcome to initiation!" North cheers, as Bunnymund keeps that same uninterested face he's been wearing since I met him.

"So, here's how it's going to work, we are going to launch you off of the bluff and into the emerald forest-"

"You don't mean literally launch us, do you?" I ask, catching some side glances from my classmates.

"Yes, actually, I do!"

"Oh, terrific."

"You will all need to use your landing strategies to land safely on the forest floor. From there you will need to find your partner."

 _Merida._ I automatically think to myself.

"Your partner will be the first person you meet once inside the forest."

 _Okay. Maybe not Merida, but hopefully…?_

"From there you and your partner will make your way to the center of the forest where you will find a temple. Inside will be several artifacts. Choose one to bring back. The artifacts you choose will determine your team. Yes, there are teams! You heard right. Teams of four to be exact!"

 _Oh, goodie!_

"This team will stay with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so choose wisely."

 _Well, how is that supposed to work? How can we choose our group wisely when we don't know who it is we a choosing?_

"So, get ready to-OH! One more thing!"

 _This is not exactly going swimmingly._

"Do not hesitate to kill anything that gets in your way! Otherwise they will kill you. We will be observing you throughout initiation, but we will not intervene. Now, take your positions!"

He gives a grand flourish of his arms and a kid at the end of the line gets catapulted in the air.

 _Oh, so literally landing. As in flung in the air, falling, and landing!_

I stare over the edge of the cliff. There's lots of trees, so lots of places to shoot a line into and swing myself to safety…or lots of places to get impaled.

3 more kids get catapulted in the air.

There is another way I could ensure I make it to the ground safely, but…

-No! I can't do that! As four more kids get launched off the cliff, I double check my shield to make sure the harpoons and wires are in good condition.

Merida is catapulted in the air, and sails off with a loud "WOO-HOO!"

The black-headed girl goes next. To my surprise, rather than letting herself flying away, she uses the force of her rather large gun to push her way back to the cliff-face and then…simply walks down it. As if she were taking an afternoon stroll, only with her body parallel to the ground, and her feet placed against the bluff.

"Well, that's certainly one way to do it Miss Dracula!" North chuckles.

The black-headed boy next to her sails off into the air, follow by the ginger girl, and then-

-The force of the wind ripping pass me as I'm shot through the air blinds me for a moment. I blink a couple times to adjust and flip around so that I'm facing towards the ground that I'm rather quickly approaching. I keep calm, and wait. If I shoot my harpoon too early, I'll miss my target and crash to my death. If is shoot too early I wont have time to redirect my course and slow myself down. Once again, crashing to my death. I see a rather large branch sticking out over a clearing and make my shot.

The harpoon pierces through the bark, and we press the button to reel myself in. I stop flying through the air at a diagonal, and shoot straight down for several feet, before I let my finger off the button. The shield stops reeling in the chord, and I swing my body so that I don't smack into the tree branch, but instead swing around and underneath it. I swing around it about three times before I slow down enough to stop myself with my feet, though I still create two grooves in the dirt and trip over myself, face-planting into the dirt.

After I finish spitting out grass and picking mud out of my teeth, I contemplate how I'm going to get my harpoon out.

Of course if this were an actual fight or a controlled exercise I wouldn't bother. But there's not telling how long this initiation is going to be. I might need it later.

I decide to shimmy up the tree so I can untangle the wire from there, instead of just tugging incessantly from the ground and probably getting nowhere. I put my arms around the trunk and try to work my way up, only to slip and fall flat on my back.

 _Yeah, this is not going to work._

I check around to make sure no one is watching, and begin to take my vest off.

A loud BOOM! Shakes the ground. I throw my vest back on and turn to find a series of fire balls cutting through the forest, exploding once they hit the ground. A girl sails right into them, disappearing in the smoke.

"Oh my gosh!" I shout as I stumble towards to sizzling crater. "Are you okay?"

"WEEEEE!"

I blink in surprise to see the peppy girl with the long golden braid, Rapunzel I think her name was, dancing in the middle of the crater.

"That was sssoooo fun!" she suddenly stops and gasps. "Oh no! I blew a hole in the ground! Oh, I hope I didn't burn any bunnies!"

"Ahem!"

She stops her rambling and looks up at me.

"Oh! I know you! You're the boy with the book!"

"Um…yeah, I guess that's me, are you oka-"

She gasps loudly. "Oh! Have you run into anyone yet?"

"Er…what?"

"Have you bumped into anyone? Have you partnered up with someone yet?"

I facepalm. I'd already forgotten about partnering up with the first person you meet.

"No."

"That means we're partners!"

"Yup. Goodie!"

"This is the best day ever!"

"Yay, lucky me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Accepting my fate of being paired with Rapunzel I reach out and help her climb out of the crater.

"Alright, let's go find some relics!" she cheers as she begins to take off.

"Hang on," I call after her. "I have to get my harpoon back first." I point to said projectile.

"Oh," Rapunzel skips back to my side and look up. "I can get that for you!" she reaches behind her and pulls out-

"A frying pan? Your weapon is a-"

She twirls the pan in her hand a few times and slams it against the ground, causing and explosion to emit from the bottom, projecting her into the air. I watch with my jaw dropped open as does a surprisingly elegant flip considering the violent nature with which she got air born, and lands on the branch. On her tippy toes. Her arms over her head like she's dancing.

"-…frying pan that explodes…"

"Yup! It's also a tazer, a circular saw, can conduct dust, and its non-stick!"

"That…is the most weirdly creative weapon I've ever seen."

"Thanks!"

She skips (yes, skips, ten feet in the air on a shaky tree branch) over where my harpoon and wire are still tangled together and plops into a cross-legged position that makes me, unwantedly, realize she's not wearing any shorts or bloomers under her skirt.

"Uh…" I turn away bright faced. Of all the things I thought I'd learn today, the fact that my partner wears hot pink and lime green striped under wear was not one I was expecting nor wanting!

"Just…" I awkwardly continue as I very closely study the forest ground. "You might have to use some kind of oil on it. The wire can get stubborn when tangled. I have some one me that I can thro-"

The harpoon lands at my feet, and Rapunzel summersaults off the branch and lands gracefully on her feet.

"Uh…" _how did she do that so quickly?_ "…thanks?"

"No problem, now let's get going!" She skips off. I pick my harpoon off the ground and reload it into my shield as I follow after her.

"So, Hiccup right?"

"Yes."

"Where'd you come from to Beacon."

"Berk, it's a li-"

She gasps excitedly. "That's right next door to me!"

"Eh, what?"

"I come from Corona, the island right next to Berk! What are the odds?"

I scratch the back of my head, both out of thinking back to my knowledge of Corona, and slight insecurity on how to handle this girl's energy.

"I don't remember hearing about a combat school in Corona."

"Oh, there isn't one," Rapunzel shrugs.

"What? So how-"

"Taught myself!"

"Taught yourself!?"

"Yup."

"How?!"

She shrugs again. "Oh, you know. A little dance here. A little gymnastics there. A little parkour. They're not really that different from fight, you know? Picked up a couple books on weapon making and then tinkered around with what's in the house-"

"You learned how to make your weapon from a book!?"

"Yup. Told you I love to read! Also my best friend, Pascal, graduated from Haven a few years back, he's a bit older. He and I would play fight whenever my Mother wasn't around, which is a lot because she's really busy. That's how I found out what my semblance was. See, I accidently hit Pascal too hard and broke his nose, then I felt really bad, and reached out to say sorry and when I touched his face. Poof! All gone! His nose was back to normal!"

"So your semblance is healing?"

"Yup! Mother was furious when she found out. She doesn't like me doing huntsmany stuff. She didn't even let me go to school! Or help her fight Grimm. She's really over protective. That's why I couldn't make a traditional weapon or take some fighting classes in town. I've actually never been in town either. Like I said, she's protective. And-you don't talk much do you?"

 _How can I when you don't stop long enough for me to get a word in?_

"So…how'd you convince your mom to let you in?"

"Oh! Ha! Well…" Rapunzel rocks back and forth on her heals. "I didn't."

"Then who signed the papers for-"

"Pascal. Please don't tell anyone! I can't go home now, mother would kill me! And she'd never let me out of the house! She'd probably send me to a nunnery or something like that, or worse! Just please-"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Rapunzel sighs loudly in relief. "Thank you so much! You're a really understanding fella!"

"Let's just say you're not the only one here with an overprotective parent."

"Oh. Gotcha. Well your secret is safe with me too!"

 _If only you knew._

Rapunzel keeps on jabbering as we keep walking through the woods. I tune in every now and then, but mostly just let her blabber on and on and on, while I keep an eye out for anything that looks like a temple, relic, or anything else important.

Such as a Grimm attack.

Actually, things are pretty quiet, besides Rapunzel fifth? Sixtieth? Seven-hundredth story?

That is until from out of the trees we hear a loud, hissing sound. I look up to see a giant Death Stalker Racing out from the trees, giant claws about as long as my body clicking loudly.

"Look out, I shout as I push Rapunzel out of the way and dive after her.

The Grimm crashes to the ground right wear we were previously standing. It's only then I realize that there's someone riding, or was riding and is now falling off of, it's head.

It's Astrid. Only now instead of her hair being a light, glistening blond, it's a bright, sunshine yellow, and appears to be on fire. Her eyes are no longer blue, but red. She lets out a fierce battle cry as she swing her axe into one of it's arms, shattering the claw all together, causing the creature to cry out in pain.

"Look out!" a voice calls. I turn and see a well built boy with brown hair and a goatee clinging to the Death Stalker's tail. He promptly lets go, letting himself fall, firing a shot gun repeatedly at the back of the Grimm's head. The Grimm roars. The boy changes his shotgun into a short sword and stabs it directly into one of the beast's eye, before kicking his feet to swing behind the beast's head.

 _That'll be enough to do serious damage, but not kill,_ I think to myself as I notice the Death stalker bring his stinger forward, ready to impale the guy. I engage my semblance, concentrate on him, and with a wave of my hand, change his trajectory from, rather than going around behind its head, to over it. This, in turn, causes his sword to slice a clean cut just behind its eye-sockets.

The boy falls flat on his back next to it. As soon as he hits the ground, Astrid jumps up, finishing the cut with her axe, cutting the creatures head completely off. Death Stalker dead she lets out a huge sigh of relief, smirking in pride at a job well down, and storing her axe away.

"Who pushed me?" her partner asks as he jolts into a sitting position.

"I did," I call as Rapunzel and I race towards them to make sure they're okay.

He points to me, to the place I was standing earlier, to the dead and dissolving Death Stalker.

"How?"

"Telekinesis. It's my semblance," I answer as I give him my hand to help him up.

"Well, thank you, my good man, but I had it covered," he stands confidently.

"As if, you were about the be crushed," Astrid scolds as she steps closer, her eyes and hair returning to their normal state.

"Please, Flynn Rider has fought fiercer beasts than-"

"You forgot to take into account the Death Stalker's flexible tail. It's important that you keep moving and not ground yourself in one place so it doesn't have a chance to impale you."

"Well, that's one way to do it, but-"

"Furthermore, you didn't consider that your sword is not long enough to deal a death blow in one stab. If it hadn't been for these two, you would have been killed."

"Your concern is heart-warming, Astrid dear, but I assure you I was perfectly fine."

He pats me on the shoulder. "Appreciate the help, anyway, my good man."

"You're welcome?"

"That was so cool!" Rapunzel cheers as she jumps up and down, dancing around Astrid and her partner.

"Well, thank you Blondie. And how are you this fine day. Name's Flynn Ri-"

"Nope," Astrid grabs Flynn by the collar of his shirt and throws him on the ground, away from Rapunzel. "No time for your flirtatious nonsense. We have a mission to complete. There is strength in numbers, so it would be best if you two-" she points at me and Rapunzel with her axe, which is very intimidating, and maybe a bit alluring? No. That makes no sense. Yet I fell myself growing hotter as she boldly continues. "-accompany us the rest of the way to the temple and back."

"Uh-huh," I nod.

"Okay!" Rapunzel cheers.

"Since my semblance enables me to take hits with minimal damage, I suggest I go fir-"

"To the temple!" Rapunzel cheers and she takes off. Astrid watches her go with an annoyed glare, before turning to me, an eyebrow arched questioningly.

"Sorry, I have no control," I mutter as I follow after Rapunzel with a shrug. Astrid storms in front of me, chasing Rapunzel down so she can step in front of her and take the lead. Flynn saunters along in the back, humming merrily to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The rest of our journey is relatively peaceful. We only come across one other Grimm, a small Beowulf that Astrid kills with one slash of her axe.

"Wow," I let slip, to my horror. Thankfully no one heard me.

After about another 30 minutes of walking, we come upon a dilapidated structure, with several pedestals standing in several rows.

"That's gotta be it," I say as we gather near the edge of the stone circle floor. We approach the pedestals and find-

"Playing cards?" Flynn aksed.

13 sets of 4 and 13 pedestals.

"None of them have been taken yet," I notice.

"So we're first," Astrid nods in satisfaction. "Excell-"

Before she can finish, a loud roar breaks the silence of the woods. An Ursa Major breaks through the brush, chasing after two girls. One is wearing a simple brown get up and has short black hair. The other is wearing a light blue dress and has her platinum blond hair braided along the side of her head.

"I thought you said you could take it!" the black-haired girl shouted.

"We can, jus' give us a minute!" An all too familiar voice calls.

"Merida!?" I cry in horror as I realize that my cousin is riding on the back of the Ursa, using her bow as a type of bridle, jamming it into it's mouth. Standing behind her is the blond boy with the staff that stood up to Pacifica, and told us to shut up and go to sleep last night.

"I can kill it if you'd move!" he shouts at Merida, and I realize that his staff has changed into a scythe.

"Easier said than done!" Merida calls back, struggling to not be thrown to the ground by the thrashing Grimm. The two girls running in front of them each dive to one side or the other, letting the beast charge past them and through the temple, crashing into the back wall.

The girl with the blond braid stabs a rapier into the ground. A burst of ice dust explodes from her blade, trapping in the Ursa in a thick sheet.

"Move!" the boy shouts.

Merida lets herself drop off the Grimm's shoulders to the ground, and the boy removes the Ursa's head with one clean swipe. I take off running towards Merida.

"You two are crazy!" the black-headed girl shouts. "Do you not realize you could have been killed!"

"We had it," Merida shrugs as I reach her and throw my arms around her.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Ech! I'm fine, cous, let go!" She pushes me off her.

"That's your cousin?" the black-haired girl asks me.

"Yes."

"Bless you heart."

"What's that supposed to mean, Cassandra?" Merida crosses her arms.

"Nothing, Merida!"

"Would you two stop fighting before you attract more Grimm?" the blond girl asks as she draws closer to us.

"You worry too much, Elsa," Cassandra sighs as she pats her on the shoulder. Elsa's arches an eyebrow.

"That's what you said earlier, and one Ursa later-"

"We've arrived at the temple, it's all good," the boy says as he presses a button and stores to blade away, turning his scythe back into a staff.

A loud caw comes from above us. We look up and see a gigantic Nevermore flying overhead.

"So, what were you saying," I mutter to Elsa.

A shrill roar begins rumbling from the forest. A two-headed Taijitsu comes slithering towards us.

"Just my luck," Elsa mutter under her breath.

Astrid, Flynn, and Rapunzel come racing towards us.

"Our mission was to get the relics," Astrid passes two cards to Cassandra and the blond girl. "We've got them so lets go."

Rapunzel runs to my side and passes me, Merida, and Jack each one. I look down at mine. Jack of clubs. Better than nothing.

"Let's go!" Astrid orders again and we all begin to race into the forest surrounding the temple. A hiss catches my attention, and I turn to see the King Taijitsu on our tail.

A caw rings out overhead, and I see the Nevermore diving towards us.

"Keep going!" Merida orders as turns and releases three fire bolts from her bow, hitting the Snake Grimm in its first head each time. It writhes in pain, but the second one comes straight towards her.

"Merida!" I shout as I stop turn and run towards her.

A white glyph appears under her. Jack appears seemingly from no where, grabs her by the waist and then disappears. An identical glyph appears right in front of me and they rematerialize.

"Go, go, go!" Jack screeches as the Nevermore sweeps down, barely missing us, before circling back around to come at us again.

"Elsa, distract it!" Cassandra order.

Elsa points her rapier at the Nevermore, creating a tornado of air dust that blows it off course.

I turn and keep running, only to see another Major Ursa charging towards us from the trees.

"We're surrounded!" someone shouts.

Cassandra charges to the front, arming a Halberd that she uses to slice across the Ursa's face, at least I think that was the idea. Instead the giant bear Grimm grabs it in its paw and yanks it out of her grasp, throwing her to the ground and roaring at her.

"Keep going!" Cassandra yells at us, dodging the Ursa's swatting paws. It pins her against a giant tree and roars at her, the halberd still in its paw. Flynn runs towards them and holds his hand out. The halberd in the Ursa's paw disappears and reappears in Flynn's hand. He rears back, throws it, and pins it in the tree next to tree next to Cassandra's head. She yanks it out and stabs the Ursa under its chin, pushing it as far away from her as she could as it still swatted at her.

"Go, go, go!" she yells as Flynn continues to run towards her, stabbing his sword in the Ursa's back, between its shoulder, killing it.

"No time for martyrs, Bob Cut!" he shouts as he grabs her arm and keeps running. The King Taijitsu is gaining on us now. I can feel a breeze as it snaps at me. The Nevermore, despite us being in the trees, is still following us.

Rapunzel, who is running alongside me, smacks her frying pan against its snout. A bolt of lightning emits from it and shocks the snake Grimm, causing the head she touched to seize and twitch. The other head comes for her. I change my shield to it's cross bow form and shoot an arrow into its eye. It rears back in pain. A series of glyphs stair step their way over my head and to the back of the Taijitsu.

Jack races up them, slashing his scythe out of his staff. He jumps off of the last glyph-step-thing and does several forward flips, slashing the blade against its skin several time before embedding it near the back of its head. He then fires several shots at it's skull, angering it, and causing it to shake his head wildly, trying to knock Jack off of him.

"Hiccup, shoot your harpoon into that tree!" Merida orders as she point to a large oak. I do so.

"Try to wrap the wire around each of the necks," she continues. "You other two, you and I gotta keep 'im busy and Hiccup until he's done."

"You got it!" Rapunzel cheers as she smack her frying pan against snout again, this time emitting a burst of fire. Merida shoots a fire bolt at the other head, which hisses angrily at her.

"C'mon!" Jack calls, still standing onto of the head going after Merida, his scythe stuck behind it's eyes. A series of stair-stepped, white glyphs appear.

"Just follow them. They'll help you get the job done."

I nod. Holding my shield tightly I step onto the glyph on the ground and begin running up the steps to the Taitjitsu's back. The grimm starts thrashing again once I'm on top and I have to hold onto Jack for balance.

"Keep going!" Jack orders, another glyph appearing just beside me.

A circle of glyphs appears around the beast's neck. I run through the first and jump off, the momentum is enough to push me through the entire circle until I land next to jack, back on the beasts back.

I look down. The wire is encircling its entire neck. The glyphs had taken me in a complete circle around it. Another set of stair stepped one appear, guiding me to the head Rapunzel is beating repeatedly with her frying pan. I follow the same tactic as the first, wrapping my wire around its neck and then jumping down to the ground.

"Done!" I call.

"Good," Merida grins.

A caw screeches overhead. The nevermore is circling back around.

"Jack, that tree!" Merida points to a large pine lurking behind us that the Taijitsu has wrapped itself around.

"Cut it down!" She orders.

"Got it!" Jack finally removes his scythe from the Snake Grimm, leaps into the air and with one clean sweep cuts through the trunk. He creates another glyph, and jumps off of it to land safely at our side before the tree topples over and pins the Taijitsu underneath it. Both heads screech in pain, before Merida yells to me.

"Hiccp!" She points to the Nevermore sweeping overhead.

"Got it!" I say as I take the end of the wire, hook it to another harpoon, and shoot it up at the Nevermore. The harpoon embeds itself in the Nevermore's chest. It screeches and begins to take back off into the air. The wire around the Taijitsu's necks tightens, jerking both heads upright until the boy can no longer reach. The Nevermore keeps pulling up, tightening the wire more and more, until it finally cuts through both neck, severing both heads, and killing the Taijitsu.

"Rapunzel, Tazer it before it flies off!" Merida orders.

"Got it!" Rapunzel flips the switch and a bolt of lightning begins twisting and contorting around her pan before she touches it to the wire. The lightning bolt travels up to wire and into the bird Grimm's chest. The Nevermore jerks involuntarily as it crashed to the ground.

"Now!" Merida screams.

We all shout as we run towards it, but before we can reach it a shot of ice and snow breaks through the ground and traps the Nevermore's head under it.

I turn to see Elsa with her rapier stuck in the ground, ice dust charging through it. From behind her Cassandra, Flynn, and Astrid come charging towards the Nevermore. They all beat, stab, cut, and lash against the Bird Grimm relentlessly with their weapons until it stops twitching and submits to death.

All Grimm chasing us dead, no immediate danger present any longer, we all stop and gasp to catch our breaths.

Flynn is the first to speak. He turns towards me, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel, and flashes us a smile.

"Oh yeah," he flourishes to the dissolving Nevermore body. "I did that."

"Excuse me?" Astrid punches him in the gut. "You were the one screaming like a girl and ducking for cover under a blackberry bush."

"Hey! I was refueling! Can't take a Grimm on an empty stomach."

Cassandra rolls her eyes. "Let's just get back to Headmaster North before anything else tries to kill us."

"Agreed," Elsa nods as she, Astrid, and Cassandra begin walking off.

"Hey, none of you lovely ladies going to help me up? No love for the dashing Flynn Rider?"

"Nope." Astrid calls over her shoulder as she disappears into the brush.

Jack retracts his blade into his staff and leans against it.

"Dude, we've gotta work on your lady skills."

"My lady skills are impeccable, young man. Some people just don't appreciate my fineness."

"Keep tellin' yourself that."

Rapunzel skips over to Flynn's side and holds her hand out to him.

"Here, I'll help you."

"At least somebody is showing the most handsome man here some love and appreciation! Thank you!"

 **AN: This part might be a little long, this is the intro to all the characters in this story.**

We all make it back to the starting point safely. We're some of the first people back, but the rest soon follow after us. As soon as we are all accounted for we're whisked into the ship and back to Beacon. We're taken straight to the courtyard where a stage and screen have been set-up. North stands to the podium as we are divided into groups of four, and ushered in a line at the side of the stage. The older students, people form the press, and just those who are curious begin gathering in front of it.

"It is my honor to present to you all, Beacons new student teams!" North cheers. The crowd applauds as the first team takes the stage. North announces each of their names as they come forward.

"Cassandra Guard, Astrid Hofferson, Flynn Rider, Elsa Arendelle. You four retrieved the Ace cards. From this day forward you will know as Team CAFÉ, led by Cassandra Guard."

I can't help but notice Astrid looks a little disappointed at not being named leader, but she shakes Cassandra's hand regardless.

"Kiara Prideland, Angel Yard, Melody Atlantica, Peaches Mantador. You four retrieved the 2 cards. From this day forward you will be known as Team KAMP, led by Kiara Prideland."

"Fishlegs Ingerman, Scamp Grey, Kristoff Bjorgman, Heather Beserker. You four retrieved the 3 cards. From this day forwards you will be know as Team FCSH (fish) led by, Fishlegs Ingerman."

"Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston, Fred Zilla, Lilo Pelekai. You four retrieved the 4 cards. From this day forward you will be known as Team TRFL (Truffle) led by Tuffnut Thorston."

"Jack Skellington, Johnny Stein, Mavis Dracula, Sally Ragdoll. You four retrieve the 5 cards. From this day forward you will be known as team JJMS (Jams). Lead by, Jack Skellington."

"Guy Fire, Eep Crood, Moana Motunui, Maui Demi. You four retrieved the 6 cards. From this day forward you will be known as Team GEMM. Lead by Guy Fire."

"Honey Lemon, Nick Wilde, Dipper Pines, Wasabi Plasma. You four retrieved the 7 cards. From this moment forward you will be known as Team HNDW (Honey Dew) lead by, Honey Lemon."

"Po Ping, Peter Pan, Snotlout Jorgenson, Monkey Hou-Quan. You retrieved the 8 Cards. From this moment on you will be known as Team PPSM (Persimmon) lead by Po Ping."

"Ron Stoppable, Viper Shequan, Jim Hawkins, Judy Hopps. You four retrieved the 9 cards. From this moment forward you will be known as Team RVJJ (ravage) lead by Ron Stoppable."

"Gogo Tomago, Anna Arendelle, Tigress Heihuquan, Eret son of Eret. You four retrieved the 10 cards. From this moment forward you will be known as Team GATE. Lead by Gogo Tomago."

It's our turn next. I can feel my stomach churning as I mount the steps with Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack at my side. By now I've pieced together that we're going to be on a team together. My prayers have been answered in Merida and I being on the same team. As for the other two…well Rapunzel is crazy. And weird. And a little too energetic. However, she's nice and a surprisingly strong fighter. I'm happy to have her on my team. As for Jack. Well, I don't know that much about him yet but he seems cool.

"Merida Dun'Brock, Rapunzel Corona, Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock. You four retrieved the Jack cards. From this moment forward you will be known as Team MRJH (march) lead by Merida Dun'Broch."

Merida looks shock. I smile ear to ear as I hold my hand out for her to high-five…before she's immediately tackled by Rapunzel.

"We're going to be best friends!"

"Oh, really? Get off me!"

I chuckle as we climb off the stage on the other side. There are only three teams to be named after us.

"Stitch Sixtosix, Pacifica Schnee, Mantis Tonglong, Mabel Pines. You four retrieved the Queen Cards. From this moment forward you will be known as Team SPMM (spam) lead by Stitch Sixtosix."

"Hans South, Isaac Stabbington, Dagur Berserker, Esau Stabbington. You Four retrieved the King cards. From this moment forward you will be known as Team HIDE, lead by Hans South."

Something about this team rubs me the wrong way. I'm not sure if it's because of how intimidatingly tall they are, or the pompous grins they have on their faces, but they make me uneasy. That feeling only increases as they walk past us off the stage, smirking haughtily as they walk through all the teams. I barely pay attention to the last team being called out.

"Hiro Hamada, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Crane Wing Chun, Kim Possible. You four retrieved the Joker cards, from this moment forward you will be known as Team HVCK (havoc) lead by Hiro Hamada."


	6. Character List

NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

So, a Guest suggested I make a list of all the character I introduced last chapter and include where they are from. So, here it goes. But before I get into it, if you don't see your favorite character or franchise on here don't freak out! This is just the teachers and first years students at Beacon. This is not including the second, third, fourth year students or anyone from any of the other schools. So don't come after me with pitchforks and torches if your bad is missing, chances are they'll show up later.

So, here we go:

Team CAFE

Cassandra: Tangled, the series

Astrid: How to Train Your Dragon

Flynn Rider: Tangled

Elsa: Frozen

Team CAMP: (Basically the sequel daughter's team. I know, they aren't exactly the best character but, I don't know, they're kind of a guilty pleasure of mine to write in fan fiction).

Kiara: Lion King 2

Angel: Lady and the Tramp 2

Melody: Little Mermaid 2

Peaches: Ice Age 3, 4, 5

Team FSKH (I realized I spelt this wrong in the last chapter, apologies)

Fishlegs: How to Train Your Dragon

Scamp: Lady and the Tramp 2

Kristoff: Frozen

Heather: How to Train Your Dragon: Race to the Edge

Team TRFL:

Tuffnut: How to Train Your Dragon

Ruffnut: How to Train Your Dragon

Fred: Big Hero 6

Lilo: Lilo and Stitch

Team JJMS:

Jack: Nightmare Before Christmas

Johnny: Hotel Transylvania

Mavis: Hotel Transylvania

Sally: Nightmare Before Christmas

Team GEMM:

Guy: The Croods

Eep: The Croods

Moana: Moana

Maui: Moana

Team HNDW:

Honey: Big Hero 6

Nick: Zootopia

Dipper: Gravity Falls

Wasabi: Big Hero 6

Team PPSM:

Po: Kung Fu Panda

Peter: Peter Pan

Snotlout: How to Trian Your Dragon

Monkey: Kung Fu Panda

Team RVJJ:

Ron: Kim Possible

Viper: Kung Fu Panda

Jim: Treasure Planet

Judy: Zootopia

Team GATE:

Gogo: Big Hero 6

Anna: Frozen

Tigress: Kung Fu Panda

Eret: How To Train Your Dragon 2

Team MRJH:

Merida: Brave

Rapunzel: Tangle

Jack: Rise of the Guardian

Hiccup: How to Train Your Dragon

Team SPMM

Stitch: Lilo and Stitch

Pacifica: Gravity Falls

Mantis: Kung Fu Panda

Mabel: Gravity Falls

Team HIDE:

Hans: Frozen

Issac: Tangled

Dagur: How to Train Your Dragon: Race to the Edge

Esau: Tangled

(I don't actually know the Stabbington brother's first names so I made them up)

Team HVCK:

Hiro: Big Hero 6

Vanellope: Wreck-it Ralph

Crane: Kung Fu Panda

Kim: Kim Possible

Headmaster: North: Rise of the Guardians

Teachers: Bunnymund, Sandy, Toothianna: Rise of the Guardians


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

My alarm clock goes off. I hit snooze and roll back over, pulling the blankets tighter around me.

"Wa-a-a-ake up team MRJH!" a cheery voice calls. I groan as I sit up. Rapunzel is dancing about the room, humming cheerfully to herself as she braided her hair.

"Do I have to?" Jack mumbles from the bed next to me. Merida is slowly swinging her legs over her bed and stretching.

"Of course!" Rapunzel called. "It's our first day! We've got to go class!"

"Do we have to?" Jack grumbled again.

"I made pa-a-anca-a-akes!"

"Ergh," Jack finally picks his head off the pillow.

I rub my eyes as I grab my vest and slip it on before climbing out of bed. Rapunzel has indeed made pancakes, and freshly squeezed orange juice, and bacon. She's also been doing a little decoration, apparently, as there are daisy chains decorating every piece of furniture in the room. I shuffle over to the table and start fixing my plate.

"I double checked our schedules, this morning," Rapunzel continues. "Our first class is at 9:00, followed by-"

"What time is it now?" I ask.

Merida glances over at her clock. "8:45!"

Both she and Jack practically trip over each other as the race to the table. We stuff our food down, get dressed in our uniforms, and race out the door to get to class. We instantly collide with another group.

"Hello, everyone," Elsa groans from the bottom of the pile.

"Well, if it isn't team CAFE," Jack calls good naturedly.

"And if it isn't team MRJH," Flynn calls back. "Top of the morning to you!"

"Stop chatting and get off me!" Astrid shouts as she stands, promptly knocking all of us against the wall. How smokes, she's strong!

"We're going to be late if we keep this up," Cassandra scolds as she starts to stand, but gets knocked over by a young girl with black hair jumping over her and accidently kicking her in the face.

"Sorry!" She calls over her shoulder, turning just enough for me to notice she has gills lining the side of her neck. A fish faunus, huh? Three other young girls follow her, a blond with a curved dog's tail, a dark hair and dark complected girl with a lion's tail, and a red-head with mammoth ears.

"Excuse us," the last calls as she jumps over us and races down the hall past her teammates.

"C'mon," Merida grunts as she stands to her feet. I follow after her and we just barely make it into the classroom before the bell rings.

Team CAFE is not so lucky. They come barrelling in seconds after the bell rings.

"Ahem," a woman dressed in a long green robe comes sailing down from the ceiling of the classroom, a set of hummingbird's wings sprouting from her shoulders. She looks down at her scroll.

"Cassandra Guard, Astrid Hofferson, Flynn Rider, Elsa Arendelle, you're all late. Since it's the first day I'll let it slide this time, but don't make a habit of it."

All red face, Flynn, Cassandra, and Elsa from embarrassment, Astrid from rage, they file into the desk two down from us. The desks are set up to accommodate four students so that teams can sit together. Between ours and CAFE's desks sit the team of faunus girls who skipped over us in the hall, and a team that has Pacifica and the girl twin, along with a blue haired boy and a boy with praying mantis atenas from his head. Pacifica looks utterly disgusted to be sitting with her team members. I guess a twin who tripped into her the first day, a faunus, and a wild child aren't good enough for her.

The woman standing at the front of the room puts her scroll away and clears her throat again. "My name is Professor Toothianna, and welcome to Grimm Studies! Grimm, as you know, are the creatures that hunt us. Specific knowledge of these creatures is limited. All we really know for certain is that these creatures do not produce an aura or semblance, they have no soul, and they are attracted to negative emotions."

"This class is going to suck," Jack grumbles next to me.

"It's only begun! Don't be so negative," Rapunzel calls from the other side of him.

"A Boartabusk is one of the smaller grimm you will face, so we will go over this one first. As you can see on this chart, I have listed the different parts of the body-"

"Nah, he's right, this is gonna suck," Merida groaned from the side of me opposite to Jack.

"You guys are such debby-downers! All of you!" Rapunzel hisses at us, pointing to me first.

"Hey, I didn't even say anything," I stand up for myself.

"Then you're the smart one," Rapunzel hisses at me again.

"Um…"

"Well, she's not wrong," Merida shrugged as Professor Toothianna has moved onto another type of Grimm.

"I call dibs on Hiccup as homework partner," Jack punches me in the shoulder.

"Seriously," I grumble at him.

"Aren't we all partners? Isn't that the purpose of a team?" Rapunzel questions.

"And...you're the optimistic one," Jack pats Rapunzel sympathetically on the head. She giggles.

"Aw, thanks," the she pauses and thinks. "Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean…"

"As you can see here," Professor Toothiana pulls on a chord in the middle of the room. A curtain falls to reveal a row of crates containing several types of Grimm at the back of the classroom. "I have brought a few live samples to class today. Would anyone like to take a shot at classifying each of these?"

"Go on smart, guy," Jack nudges me in the ribs.

"Um, I'm not sure I-Merida!"

My lovely, caring, compassionate, and ever-so-annoying cousin has grabbed me by the elbow and thrust my hand into the air.

"Ah, yes, you young man!" Professor Toothiana points to me.

"I hate you both," I grumble under my breath to Jack and Merida as I stand and make my way reluctantly to the front of the class.

"Well, go on!" She gestures to the line of cages. "Tell me, what do I have here."

I sigh as I move to the first cage. "Okay, that's a boarbatusk."

"Good."

"And that's a beowulf."

"Good."

"That's a beringel."

"Good."

"That's a creep."

"Good."

"And the last two are an Ursa and an Ursa Major."

"Very good! Glad to see that someone has been paying attention. You may be seated."

"One time for team MRJH!" Merida cheers as I scoot behind her to get back to my seat.

"Shut up," I grumble.

"Now, as Mr. Haddock pointed out, this here is a boarbatusk. Since we have already gone over the different kill areas on a boarbatusk in depth, would someone like to have a go with this boarbatusk? Don't worry, it's a small one, it shouldn't-"

"I will!" Pacifica stood to her feet and raised her hand high above her head.

"Excellent," Professor Toothiana motions for her to come down. As Pacifica draws closer to her she hands her a remote.

"Now, when you are ready, press this button to let the boarbatusk loose, but only that one! You're not ready to take on all of them at once."

"Thank you for your concern, but I have trained at-"

"I repeat, you're not ready to take them all on by yourself."

Pacifica seems greatly offended by this statement as she takes the remote, and stares at it.

"Oh, no," I mumble as I reach for my sword. Just as I suspect she slaps a flat hand over the remote, opening every single cage.

"Hey, what did I say!?" Professor Toothiana screeched as every Grimm raced out of their cages and towards Pacifica. I jump to my feet, readying my sword and shield as I race toward her. As much of a pain as Pacifica can be, that doesn't mean I want to watch her be torn to shreds.

I whiz races past me. I turn and look behind me to find the girl twin shooting a grappling hook at Pacifica. The hook wrapped around her middle and jerked her back towards her team's desk.

"Hey! Mabel I was-"

"ABOUT TO DIE YOU CRAZY POOP HEAD!"

"Um, guys?" The boy with the mantis antena pointed as the crowd of Grimm began running towards them.

"Naga bootifa," the blue haired boy cried as he reached for his weapon. He's knocked off balance by a burst of what look like peach blossom petals and snowflakes. The petals and flakes woosh around each of them and then spin into circles on the floor in front of their desk. From the center of each circle images of people made out of the petals form. There are two identical looking older men, a teenage girl and young woman with long hair, and four diverse looking teenagers. The blossom petal people race towards the Grimm. As each of the Grimm snap, rush, or bite at them, the petals burst and are replaced by a solid ice version of the people that were there before, trapping the Grimm in them.

I look about to find the origin of the petals, still swirling about the classroom. I turn and find the girl with the mammoth ears standing on top of the desk, her hand extended to Pacifica's team, the petals floating from a glowing circle in her palm. She closes her fist and the petals and snowflakes disappear. She pulls out a flail and waves it over her head. She gives it one good swing and sends the head towards the closet Grimm. It and the chain attaching it to the handle wraps around the Grimm's neck. The mammoth faunus girl then jumps and presses a button The causes the chord to detract into her handle, drawing her closer to the Grimm, as she sails to within an inch of its face, her handle turns into a shotgun, and she give one, well aimed shot to its head, exploding the top of its skull.

The girl with the gills gives a dive off the top of their desk, holding a trident over her head. She stabs it straight into another Grimm's back. The girl with the dog tail runs straight towards an Ursa armed with nothing but brass knuckles...that turn out to also be tasers and have tiny finger pistols attached to them. The lion tailed girl takes on the Ursa Major with a giant, body sized shield and a spear. That only leaves the creep and the beringel, that Professor Toothiana takes on herself with a quick flight around the room and a set of dual swords.

"Well, that was a little more exciting than I had in mind. Is everyone alright?"

Everyone nods as I put my weapons away.

"Good, good, I'm glad to hear it. MISS NORTHWEST-SCHNEE!"

"I would have had it, if my teammate hadn't have interrupted me!" Pacifica insists.

"Wha-" the girl twin stutters as the blue haired boy pops up.

"Stitch would like to say that Stitch an' Team SPMM no agree with Pacifica."

"I would most certainly hope not!" Professor Toothiana crosses her arms. "You could have seriously hurt someone with that little stunt. If it hadn't been for...let me see," Professor Toothiana looks at her scroll. "Team KAMP's quick thinking, I don't even want to think about what would have happened! I have half a mind to have you expelled right now. But that would leave your team high and dry. Therefore you will spend the rest of the week in detention."

"What!?"

"You can start by cleaning up this mess you made. As for the rest of you, seems our class has been cut short. Enjoy your break. Miss Northwest-Schnee, the broom cabinet is third door to the right of the hall."

"And today just got better!" Jack cheered as he and Merida race out of the classroom, Rapunzel and I tagging along behind them.

"So, now what do we do?" Rapunzel asks as we watch Jack and Merida skip and sommersault their way back to our dorm.

"I dunno," I answer.

"Hey," we both turn to find the boy twin approaching team KAMP, who are all leaned against the wall, apparently discussing how the incident in the classroom.

"Um," the boy twin scratches the back of his head. "Thanks, for, y'know, helping my sister and the blonde idiot."

"Our pleasure," the girl with the lion tail extends her hand for him to shake as the girl with the mammoth ears begins digging around her pockets, apparently looking for something. She pulls out a leather pouch just as Pacifica comes storming out of the room.

"You!" she points at the mammoth-ear girls.

"Hm," she looks about for the voice for a minute. It takes her a while to look down towards Pacifica. She's pretty tall.

"Oh, you," she seems pretty disgusted.

"Where did you get that!" she points to the pouch.

"Made it at a summer camp?"

"Not the pouch, the dust in the pouch!"

"Oh," she flips it open to reveal tiny dust clusters stuffed into the pouch. She takes out an ice crystal and embeds into a ring on her thumb. I hadn't noticed she was wearing it earlier. That must have been how the peach blossom people turned to ice after the Grimm hit them.

"How can a lowly faunus riff-raff like yourself afford that much dust?" Pacifica further inquires.

I feel a shoot of anger shoot through my body as all of team KAMP glares at Pacifica.

"Excuse me?" the mammoth girl asks.

"Well, you can't expect me to believe you bought it, can you."

"It was a gift from my parents when I got accepted into Beacon!"

"And how did your parents afford it?"

"Peaches' parents are two of the most successful huntsman to graduate from Beacon, I think they can afford to get all the dust they want," the dog-tailed girl explains.

"They what?" Pacifica arches an eyebrow in amused disbelief. By now a crowd has gathered around them. A big enough crowd to attract Merida and Jack's attention back to the door of the classroom.

"What's the ice queen up to now?" Jack asks me and Rapunzel.

"Being nasty," Rapunzel replies.

"A Schnee being nasty. Surely thou jest!" Jack places a hand to his forehead in mock astonishment.

"And," Pacifica continues. "What team were they on exactly."

"Team DMSE (Demise)," the lion tailed girl answers, to Pacifica's horror, and the crowd's amazement. "The first all faunus team to graduate from Beacon?" she turn to Peaches. "By the way, still a little salty they beat out my parents team by one year."

"They are also one of the few Beacon Teams that stayed together after graduation," the fish-faunus girl continues. "And have been in high demand for all kinds of top secret mission ever since. Kiara's parent's team too. Team STNP (stampede)?"

Pacifica's face is growing ever paler.

"Team DMSE and team STNP!" Rapunzel squeaks next to me.

"They're practically legendary!"

"And now two of their daughters are on the same team?" I ask in amazement.

"Oh, we are so going to have to train harder to keep up with them."

Pacifica's face quickly changes from white to red. "Well, that doesn't change the fact that you're all thieves! How else did you-" she points right in Peaches' face. "-end up with that semblance!"

Peaches busts out laughing. "What!? You seriously think I stole a semblance? How do you steal a semblance?"

"Only Schnees have glyphs! But here you are using a summoning glyph!"

"Um, no," the boy twin, who had been hanging around since thanking team KAMP squeezes his way through the crowd back to the middle.

"Summoning glyphs can only summon past enemies. Yet she 'summoned'" he makes air quotes. "My two great uncles, whom I don't believes she's ever fought, have you?"

"Never heard of 'em."

"There, so it wasn't a summoning glyph she was using."

"Then how come there were snowflakes, a circles on the ground, and she made semi-solid people out of thin air! And-you!" She points to the fish and dog girls.

"You haven't told us where you two are from! I'll bet you two aren't the children of legendary huntsman-"

"Oh, she called a faunus team legendary. Girl gonna have to wash her mouth out with soap after this!"

Pacifica is practically fuming. "Where did you two come from."

"Well, you are correct," the fish girl sighs. "My parents are not huntsman."

"Ha!"

"My mom's the governor of Menagerie, and my dad is incharge of human and faunus relations in Vale."

Pacifica's face blanches before she turns to the dog girl. "And you, where do you come from."

Kiara puts herself between the two. "Alright, don't you have detention to get to?"

"No, no, it's okay, she can know," the dog girl walks back in front of Kiara. "I'm an orphan who spent my whole life on the streets."

"Ha! Thief! I bet you stole those weapons you used! Probably got help from him!"

She points into the crowd...right at Flynn.

"Me?"

"Didn't I see that you used to be a part of a clan of bandits? Or was that a different Flynn Rider?"

Everyone gasps and begins backing away from Flynn.

"Wha-I-I-I…"

"Well?" Pacifica arches an eyebrow.

"No-I mean yes-I mean! I was an orphan too, okay. I never hurt anyone, okay? I just needed a little money to get by so I did odd jobs for anyone who would pay...bandits included."

"Ha!" Pacifica cheers. "Two filthy street rats in our midst! Think of that next time any of you try to act like I'm-"

I burst of white light breaks the silence and a white Beowulf appears. Everyone gasps and screams. The beowulf appears and Jack is standing behind it. He holds out his palm and I tinier version of the Beowulf appears in the center.

"Before we say you're what?" he asks coldly.

"Wai _-how do you have glyphs!"_ Pacifica screeches.

"Yell at them all you want for having to do whatever they did in the past to survive, but we both know your family isn't as squeaky clean as they wish to appear." Jack closes his fist, the beowulf disappearing, and he storms off back to our dorm.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Everyone stares in wonder as Jack storms off.

I blink. How does Jack have glyphs? I mean, I saw him use them before, but I never really thought about it. If it is true that Schnees are the only ones who have glyphs, than it should be impossible for him to have that semblance. Unless…

"Thief!" Pacifica shrieks. "Thief! You stole-"

"Oh my gosh!" Peaches groans. "You can't steal a semblance!"

"Than how-"

"Oh, I think you know."

"I don't know what you're implying."

"Oh, I think you do."

"Really, and what are you implying?" Pacifica's eye lighten in a horrible way. "And why are implying that. What do you know, and how do you know?"

Peaches suddenly takes a step back, her initial sassiness snapped out in an instant.

"Ha! Thief!"

I feel my insides boiling.

"The whole lot of you! You're nothing but liars, thieves, and-"

"Stop that!" I suddenly shout.

"Excuse me?" Pacifica whirls around towards me.

"Stop talking to them like that!" I repeat. "They have done nothing to you accept save your butt!"

"They're riff-raff! They've stolen"

"Nothing! You keep calling them thieves, but what did they steal?"

Pacifica opens her mouth to answer, then closes it, a look of angry confusion in her eyes.

"Exactly! They have taken nothing from you. They did nothing to you. You came over here and started attacking them!"

"Please, just because I can't prove anything it doesn't mean they're innocent. They're all probably White Fang members."

"Oh, no she didn't!" Peaches pulls out her flail again.

"Don't," Kiara puts her hand over Peaches' wrist. "She's not worth it."

"White Fang!?" I all but scream. "You stuck-up, ignorant brat!"

"Wow, um, Hiccup?" Rapunzel shyly approaches me, but I ignore her. I'm too angry to stop now.

"You really have no idea what you are talking about, do you! You're just upset you got in trouble and decided to take it out on them because they're an all faunus team and you think they're an easy target."

"That's not at all true!" Pacifica sputters.

"Then why did you go after them?"

"That's none of your business! Why do you care so much! It's not like you're a faunus!"

I gasp and take a step back.

"Hiccup," Rapunzel puts a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Seriously," I turn and find Astrid walking towards me. "I mean I know you're pissed, we all are. Like you said, she's an ignorant brat, but like Kiara said, she's not worth it. So let's just go. She's got a mess to clean up, anyways."

Astrid turns to leave, and everyone else follows suit. I take a deep shaky breath and turn to walk off, but not before I catch the strange looks team KAMP is giving me.

"That was too close," Merida hisses at me in a quiet voice so Rapunzel doesn't hear.

I ignore her, and we make the rest of our trip to our dorm in silence. Jack is lying on his bed, his face rested on his crossed arms, when we get back. None of us say anything at first. None of us know what to say.

"So…" Rapunzel begins after a little while.

"If you're going to ask me about my semblance, I don't want to talk about it," Jack cuts her off.

"Never mind." Rapunzel begins rocking back and forth on her heels. We all sit in silence, awkwardly staring at each other, then the floor, out the window, dusting off our uniforms and beds, and then awkwardly looking at each other again.

"...just drop it!" a loud shout comes from across the hall. I stand, open the door, and peak outside to see team CAFE yelling at each other in the hall.

"If it's not a big deal, then why don't you want to talk about it?" Cassandra asks Flynn.

"Because, it's the past, okay? I'm not person I used to be, and I don't like talking about it."

"But if you did some bad things in the past, we need to know so we don't get dragged into-" Astrid starts, but Flynn cuts her off.

"No one is getting dragged into anything, okay? I made a few mistakes, I change, end of story."

"Guys, maybe we should just drop it," Elsa quietly suggests.

"No, if we are going to be a team we need to get all our cards on the table," Cassandra insists. "So 'fess up, Rider, what did you do."

"AUGH!" Flynn storms off.

"Get back here, we're not done!" Cassandra shouts.

"Well, I'm done! I knew this was a mistake!" Flynn yells as he continues to storm off.

"Get your butt back here!" Astrid chases after him and I close the door.

"Well, team CAFE is not having a good time, it appears," I realy to my team.

A collective. "Hm." Is all I get in reply. I sigh as I collapse onto my bed. Team MRJH isn't having the best time either.

The rest of our classes go by without much excitement, except that Flynn is nowhere to be seen. Even at lunch he is strangely absent from his team's table.

"I'm worried," Rapunzel finally speaks as she stirs her soup. It's the first time any of us have really spoken since that morning. "What if he's hurt."

"He's probably fine, just sulking," Jack answers.

"At least he has the courtesy to do it where his team mates don't have to suffer through his funk," Merida mumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack growls at her.

"Nothin', nothin'," she takes a long sip of her tea.

"Passive Aggressiveness is not your strong suit, cous," I smirk at her.

"Says you, why were you so angry at Pacifica this morning?" Rapunzel asks.

"You mean you weren't mad?" I try to reflect.

"Well, of course. What she said about faunus was disgusting, but you...you lost it."

"Calm nerd guy lost it?" Jack questions, suddenly interested.

"I didn't lose it, I just let my feelings be known," I reply.

"No, yah lost it," Merida shakes her head.

"Okay, I lost it. Fine. But, can you blame me?"

"No, not really," Rapunzel hangs her head. "It's just, out of character for you."

"Says the girl who's known me for three days," I snap.

Rapunzel gasps.

I immediately regret what I said.

"Aw, Rapunzel, I didn't mean-"

She takes off, hiding her face behind her hand.

"Whoa, dude, you're not right," Jack says. "Seriously, what's gotten into you?"

"Wha-what's gotten into you?"

"That's my business," Jack goes back to sulking.

"Well, then what's going on with me is my business."

"AUGH! YOU TWO ARE WORSE THAN GIRLS!" Merida shouts. We all go back to not talking, which gives me time to notice team KAMP still watching me intently. The fish-faunus girl whispers something to Peaches, who whispers back. They continue this way. Suddenly Peaches' ears perk up and she grins at the fish faunus, clearly says "deal" and the two shake. Kiara face-palms, as the dog faunus chuckles behind her hand.

The afternoon classes don't get any better. Flynn is still MIA, Rapunzel's eyes are puffy and she won't even look at me, none of us speak to each other the entire time. We shuffle back to our dorm room after dinner, and then lie silently in our beds as we try to go to sleep, none of us succeeding. Finally Rapunzel jumps out of bed, flips on the light and jerks the blankets off all of us. I'm glad I thought to sleep in my vest tonight.

"I can't do this guys!" she cries. "We're supposed to be a team! We're supposed to be friends! But we aren't even talking and it's our first day! I don't know what's going on with each of you, but we need to fix it!"

"There are some things you can't fix," Jack murmurs as he pulls his blankets back over himself.

"Then we'll make it better!" Rapunzel cries.

"That's the same thing."

"Well, can't you at least tell us what's going on?"

"No."

"Why not?" Merida questions. "So you have the same semblance that the Schnees do. No big deal, coincidences happ-"

"No they don't. That's the problem!" Jack thunders. "Nothing just happens! There's always some big reason! And everyone tries to make it out to be something grand, but in truth it usually sucks!"

"So what sucky thing happened?" Merida demands.

"I-ergh," Jack turns away from us. "Can't tell you."

"Why on Remnant not?" Merida thunders.

"Because you wouldn't understand!"

"You don't know that!"

"Have you ever had something you had no say in ruin your whole life?" Jack jumps in her face. "Have you ever had been judged and chased out of towns over something that wasn't even your fault? Well, have you?"

Merida just stares at him.

"Didn't think so," Jack sinks back into his bed, then turns to me. "And what about you. What's the big secret with you?"

"Nothing," I answer a little too quickly.

"The look on your cousin's face says otherwise."

"M'face?" Merida frowns. "What's m'face have to do with any of this?"

"Seriously, what are you two hiding?"

"Nothing," I repeat as I lie back down.

"Then why were you so mad at Pacifica, earlier," Jack asks.

"I just don't like people being judged for what they are, that's all," I reply.

"We all know that's not it."

"No, you don't."

"Hiccup, Jack, please," Rapunzel chokes on her tears. "Just talk to us. We're your teammates, whatever's going on we can help."

"No you can't," I answer.

"Why not?" she begs to know.

"Because you can't change what I am, that's why," I reply.

"And what are you, exactly?" Jack asks.

My insides grow cold. Holy Grimm, I've said too much.

"Nothing," I reply as I turn my back on them and try to go to sleep.

"I don't believe it," I can hear Jack coming closer to me. "Otherwise why would you wear this old thing all the time. Even under your uniform and to bed," he tugs on my vest. I pull it back tightly around me.

"Hey, don't do that!"

"Why not?" Jack asks.

"Back off, Jack!" Merida yells at him.

"Why? What are you hiding behind this?" He grabs the scruff of my vest again. I jump to my feet and try to tug it out of his hand."

"Stop it!"

"What are you hiding behind this?" he pulls at it again.

"Please, let go!"

"No!"

"Guys, stop!" Rapunzel sobs.

"Jack, let him go!" Merida screams.

Jack flips me on to my bed, ripping my vest off me as I do so. I panic. I can't let them see. I can't! I have to!

I jump out the window.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel yells after me. I let myself fall until I'm a few feet above the ground, then spread my wings out to catch myself, and take off running.

I can't let them see. I can't let them know. I promised Dad. I promised Aunt Elinor and Uncle Fergus. I promised Gobber. I promised myself. I promised I'd never let anyone know that I'm different.

I promised I'd never let anyone know I was a faunus.

Running isn't fast enough. I'm still too close to the school. They can still catch up. I spread my wings again and take to flight. I fly until I reach the fountains outside the school. I land at the edge. My entire body is shaking. I splash water onto my face to calm myself down. I have to get myself under control so I can come up with a plan. As the water stills again, I look at my reflection. Without my vest I can see just how scrawny I am, and I can see them. A pair of black dragon wings sprouting from my shoulders. I run my hand over them.

Did they see-

How could they not have seen them. I'm done for. Maybe not, maybe if I can get back without anyone else-

"Called it!" a loud voice shouts from behind me.

I turn and find team KAMP standing right behind me, all staring at me and my wings. The fish faunus girl is fist bumping at the sight of me, and elbows Peaches as she cheers, in a sing-songy voice.

"I-I called it. You gotta pay up!"

Peaches grumbles as she reaches into her pocket, pulls out a fist full of money, and slaps it into the fish-faunus' hand.

"You two are hopeless," Kiara groans as the dog-faunus girl chuckles again.

"Ach! Where did you guys come from!?" I cry as I try, in vain, to hide my wings behind my back.

"Hey, it's alright," Kiara extends a hand towards me to help me out of the fountain. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Though not really sure why you're keeping it a secret," Peaches arches an eyebrow.

"That's his business," Kiara warns her.

"Just curious."

"She's not alone," the fish faunus girl whispers as I climb out of the fountain and onto the lawn. "Also, why was he in the fountain?"

"Why not just ask him, instead of talking about him like he's not there?" the dog faunus girl asks.

The fish faunus girl blink before replying. "Because I'm an awkward weirdo."

"'Least you admit it," Peaches snorts.

"Hey!"

Kiara sighs before turning back to me. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Kiara Prideland. This is my team, Angel Victorian, Melody Atlantica, and Peaches Mantador."

"I'm Hiccup Haddock," I reply. "And...to answer your questions...well...it's a long story actually."

"Well, tell us along the way. Looks like we're going to be out here for a while, if you don't mind tagging along that is," Kiara offers.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Looking for that Flynn Rider kid," Peaches offers.

"'Kid?" He's the same age as you," Melody points out.

"When you tower over everyone, you can call them kid," Peaches answers.

"That's not how that works."

"Honestly," Kiara rolls her eyes as Angle simply giggles. "But, yes, we are looking for Flynn Rider. Team CAFE came by our dorm to ask of if we've seen him. We hadn't, but decided to give them a hand."

"Wait, they're out here!? I can't let them see me like this!" I shout.

"Why not?" Peaches asks, again.

"I mean, being soaking wet in your pajamas with a water lily on your head is a pretty embarrassing look," Melody answers.

"A what?" I reach up to my head and discover that I am indeed wearing a water lily. I pull it off and toss it aside, red-faced.

"He's talking about his wings, you goober!" Peaches rolls her eyes. "Although, to be fair, you do look pretty ridiculous."

"Yeah, got that," I reply. "But to answer your question, I kind of promised my Dad I wouldn't let anyone know I'm a faunus."

"Well, that ship has sailed," Peaches replies. "Besides, your dad's not here is he?"

"You are a horrible role model, you know that?" Kiara snapped at her.

"Who am I role modelling for? I'm an only child."

"Thank goodness."

"Well, it's not like you're big sis of the year, either."

"Please continue, and ignore them," Angel tells me.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"So, what exactly is the deal with you hiding your wings?" Angel asked as she took off a brown, patchwork capelet from her shoulders and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I say, taking it from her and putting it on over my wings.

"You're welcome," she says. "So…"

I shift uneasily. I've never really shared my story with anyone before. But I've never been in the company of just faunus before. Surely if anyone would understand what I'm going through it would be them. Besides, I don't think they'll let up until I tell them.

"I, um, kind of promised my dad that I wouldn't let anyone know I was a faunus when he agreed to let me come here."

"Ooh, no!" Peaches crossed her arms in anger. "I wish my daddy would!"

"I can't really picture Manny doing that," Kiara said.

"He wouldn't. I'm just saying," Peaches turned to me. "That's a pretty messed up thing for your dad to do."

"Well, it's kind of a messed up situation we're in," I reply.

"Meaning…?" she arches an eyebrow, one of her ears following it, adding to her expression. I can't help but smile a little bit at it. It must be nice to be so comfortable with your faunus traits that you let them be a part of your everyday expressions.

"Well, my dad is human," I explain.

"And he doesn't like faunus?" Melody asked. "Why would he...do what is needed to make a son with a faunus woman if he didn't like faunus."

"It's not that he doesn't like faunus," I continue. I take a deep sigh before continuing with my story. "And he didn't do... _that_ with a faunus."

"Huh?" all of Team KAMP ask, looking utterly confused.

"My mom was also a human," I explain.

"So, both of your parents are human?" Melody asks. "But how can two human have a faunus chi-"

"Exactly," I hang my head. "They don't."

An uncomfortable silence falls over us as we all come to a halt. Team KAMP share glances as realization begins dawning on them.

"In order for a child to be born a faunus at least one of the parents has to also be a faunus. Meaning one of my 'parents' stepped out on the marriage in order to make me," I continue. "I don't know for sure which one had the affair. The one time I tried to ask my dad about it he blew up on me saying that I was talking nonsense. But, I've seen the old pictures of my mom. I look exactly like her and nothing like my dad. And she ran away soon after I was born and never came back. And my dad is the one insists I keep my wings a secret so and dodges any questions I have about my mom and how it's possible for me to even be a faunus so...yeah, not that hard to figure out what happened."

Another uncomfortable silence follows.

"So...your dad is not actually your dad…?" Kiara asks.

"Basically. Like I said, no one has actually told me what happened and I have no proof. But, given the facts it's not hard to put two and two together."

"That is...definitely messed up," Peaches nods.

"Yeah. That's me in a nutshell. 'Mess up.'"

"Hey, it's not like you asked to be the product of an affair," Kiara sets a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me, I know," I sniff. "Doesn't change the fact I've spent my whole life pretending to be something I'm not."

I tug Angel's cape tighter around me, feeling it push against my wings.

"Hey, at least you got something useful!" Angel exclaims "I mean, wings? You can fly! All I can do is l look cute. Watch…"

She jumps in front of me and wags her tail, very dramatically, making all kind of over exaggerated cutesy faces, causing the rest of us to giggle. "See? That's all I can do! Look cute and fluffy! Doesn't really help in the battle field."

"Depends on the type of battlefield you're on…" Peaches mutters, a smug look on her face.

"Peach!" Angel's face turns red.

"I'm just saying, some guys might be into that. And didn't you say you used to use that trick while begging on the streets to get more money?"

"I did what I had to do, okay? It's not my fault people are suckers."

"You guys sure bicker a lot," I say.

"That's just how we show affection," Melody replies.

I can't help but chuckle a bit. Melody chuckles back, then her face grows concerned as she points above my head. "Um…"

I look up. There's a wisp above my head. I turn and look behind me. There are a trail of wisps behind me.

"Oh, no," I groan just before I hear Merida call out.

"Hiccup!"

From the distance I see her, Rapunzel, and Jack running towards us. I feel myself stiffening up. This isn't going to end well…

They soon catch up to us, panting loudly as they stop in front of me.

"Why...are...you...wearing...a girl's cape?" Jack asks as he holds my vest out towards me. I take it from him. I want to put it back on but that would require me uncovering-

"We already saw your wings when you jumped out the window," Jack says. "No need for you to keep hiding them."

I groan as I take the cape off and hand it back to Angel. I try to put my vest on, but Rapunzel tackles me before I can do so.

"These are so cool!" she cheers as she grabs onto one of my wings, very tightly, and stretches it out. "They're so big! How do you hide them in that tiny vest."

"Could you not do that," I say, wincing as I pry her hands off my wing. "That hurts."

Rapunzel gasps and clasps her hands to her mouth. "Sorry! I've never really met anyone with wings before."

"So, when exactly were you going to tell us you were a faunus?" Jack asks.

"Well, I wasn't," I answer, putting my vest back on.

"And, why is that exactly?" Jack further pries, causing Merida to punch him in the face. And I don't mean like a playful little much, I mean a real, full on punch.

"Haven't you invaded his privacy enough for one night?" she bellows as Jack rubs his bleeding nose.

"Sorry, and ouch! I'm just a little curious, that's all."

Rapunzel set a hand over Jack's nose. A glowing, golden flower floats in front of his face for a few minutes before his nose stops bleeding and returns to normal.

"You might as well tell them," Kiara whispers to me. "You already told us, so what's the harm?"

I sigh. I know she's right. We are teammates after all, and the secrets already out. I step to a still raging Merida's side and set a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay cous," I tell her. "They're our team mates. They deserve to know."

I hear a small shuffling, before both Jack and Rapunzel have jumped right in front of me, practically shoving their faces towards me in anticipation. I put a hand on both their foreheads and push them back a few inches before telling my story.

"Wow," Jack gasps once I've finished. "That's...actually not that different from mine."

"Huh?" I ask. Now it's my turn, along with Merida and Rapunzel, to get into his face in anticipation. Jack just turns his back to us and begins pacing side to side, swinging his staff absentmindedly. It's only now that I realize they've brought their weapons. Merida has mine tied to her belt.

Jack paces for a little while longer before talking again. "I grew up with a single mom. It was just me her and my sister. Our dad was killed in a Grimm attack when my sister was still a baby. I barely remember him. We lived in a small town on the Atlas border, so Grimm weren't that uncommon. Mom ran a bakery, but she still only made barely enough for us to get by. Still, it was a pretty good life. Until...well, until my sister and I went skating one day. We didn't realize how thin the ice really was. It started cracking out from under her. I went to save her and that's when I first activated my semblance."

He casts a glyph onto the ground next to him.

"Glyphs. The semblance of the Schnee family. I thought it was just a coincidence at first. Then I told my mom after I brought my sister home, and that's when she told me. My dad, the dad that took care of me when I was little wasn't my biological father. He adopted me after her married my mom. My biological father was Preston Schnee."

We all gasp.

"Preston Schnee?" Merida asks. "As in-"

"The current owner of the Schnee dust company. Yup. Apparently he had a fling with my mom when they were young, but dumped her as soon as he found out she was pregnant. He tried to get her to abort me, and when she refused he sent men after her to 'convince her to change her mind.' That's when she moved to the border, to keep me safe. Apparently the Schnee men have a history of having little 'flings' with poor girls before they get hitched to some rich aristocrat. Maybe after too, I don't know. Either way, Preston wanted my mom to get rid of me so that he wouldn't have anything to stain his reputation, but she refused."

"It wasn't that long after my semblance appeared that Atlantean Knights appeared on our front doorstep. They were looking for me. Still trying to get rid of me. So I lead them away into the woods. I eventually lost them, but I couldn't go back home." He sighed. "I couldn't put my mom and sister in danger. So I just kind of wandered around until I was old enough to apply for Beacon, and here I am now."

"Hmph!" Peaches crossed her arms. "At least your mom was consenting in the affair."

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked her.

Peaches hung her head. "I mean my grandmother wasn't."

Everyone gasped and turned to her, except for Kiara. The look on her face suggested she already knew this story.

"My grandmother was working in the mines when the Schnee family came through on an inspection. And one of them thought it would be fun to take advantage of her. That's…" Peaches sighed. "That's how my mom was conceived."

I can't help but gag in horror. No wonder Pacifica's such a brat if she was raised by that lot! Holy smokes! She and Jack are half-siblings! And Peaches and Jack are...cousins? Aunt and nephew? I don't know, they're related.

"Let me guess," Jack grumbled as he walked to Peaches side. "He tried to have your mom aborted."

"He didn't even know she existed until, same as you, her semblance showed up. She had her first glyph as a toddler, though. She's kind of a prodigy."

"That's one way to put it," Kiara chuckled.

"And how would you put it?" Peaches asked her.

"How about the Summoning Queen?"

Peaches nodded. "That would be fitting."

"Anyways, back to the story," Jack interrupted. "So then he tried to have your mom and grandma killed."

"Yeah," Peaches nodded. "They tried to hop a ship to Menagerie. My mom made it on thanks to my grandmother's friend, my adopted grandmother. My biological grandmother...she wasn't so lucky. My adopted grandmother then raised my mom along with her twin boys, my uncles Crash and Eddie. My mom didn't even realize she was a Schnee until she went to Beacon. My dad helped her find out her true heritage. They were on a team together. But...yeah, the Schnee's are the worst."

"So," I decide to speak up. "When Pacifica accused you of having glyphs, she was right?"

"Not exactly," Peaches answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merida asks. "And please don't tell me it's another, long and complicated story. My head is starting to hurt."

"Um...it kind of is," Peaches shrugs.

"Ugh!" Merida groans.

"Funny thing about the Schnees. They always make sure to marry people who don't have strong semblances so their glyphs don't get beat out by their partners DNA."

"Right…?" I question.

"Obviously that wasn't a concern for my mom, because she married my dad who has a pretty strong semblance."

"Ooh!" Rapunzel cheers as she almost climbs onto my back to get closer to Peaches and hear better. "What is it? What is it?"

"Erm," Peaches takes a few steps back from my crazy team mate whom I'm trying to pry off me. "He can project his aura to create a protective forcefield around people."

"But what does that have to do with your semblance?" Jack asks.

"My dad's semblance is protective in nature, so is mine," Peaches holds out her hand. A burst of peach blossom petals climbs out of her hand and swirls around her. "When I use my semblance on someone I make a clone of someone who cares about them. It operates the same way my mom's summons do, but instead of calling up an old enemy to help me win a battle, I call up someone who is willing to die for me or someone else to protect them."

The petals stop swirling around her and instead form two circles on the ground. Two adult mammoth faunus, a man and a woman, form from the petals in the center of the circles. Peaches' parents. I vaguely recognize them from articles I've read about Team DMSE.

"So you have a hybrid semblance? That's so cool!" Rapunzel cheers.

"You could say that," Peaches shrugs as the petals and clones disappear.

"Ugh! All this sappy backstory reveal is making me gloomy!" Merida groans. "Let's head back to the dorms. I need sleep!"

"We can't," I answer. "We're trying to help Team CAFE find Flynn."

"Why didn't you say so?" Merida asks, perking up all of a sudden. "Where is Team CAFE?"

It only takes a few minutes to find them. They're looking through the practice fighting arenas.

"Any luck?" Astrid asks Kiara.

"No, but we might have someone who can help," Kiara gestures to Merida.

"My semblance is tracking," Merida answers. "If you have anything of his and can trace his aura to where he's at."

"We don't really have anything, though," Elsa sighs. "He took all his stuff with him."

"How about this?" Cassandra holds up a note.

Merida takes it from her. It reads:

" _Gotta go settle some old scores. Sorry to leave you guys high and dry._

- _Flynn."_

"Erm," Merida mutters. "He didn't leave much of his aura on this, but I might be able to do something with it." She closes her eyes in concentration. A faint trail of wisps begin to appear.

Cassandra lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Merida! We owe you big time. Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

I'm not sure how long we wander through Vale's streets. Merida at the front, followed by Cassandra. Elsa and Astrid are right behind her. Myself, Rapunzel, and Jack re behind them. Team KAMP takes up the rear.

Merida's whisps lead us in a curvy, almost nonsensical path. Clearly Flynn doesn't want to found. Too bad for him, Merida's pretty good with her semblance. As we hurry along I begin to notice the scenery around us changing. Gone are the aestheitcally pleasing shops and boutiques, now we're surrounded by rundown buidlings, boarded up windows, and just all around shady stuff.

"Erm, who is exactly was this 'old score' Flynn's gotta settle."

"Don't know. He didn't say." Cassandra answered glumly.

Elsa let out an agitated sigh. "You really think he's up to something, don't you?"

"I don't know what to think," Cassandra answers.

"He made it into Beacon. I doubt North would have allowed him in if he was-"

"I know that. Which is why it makes no sense for him to run off like this," Cassandra continued behind Merida who was still leading us.

"We're getting closer," Merida tells us.

"You both have good points," Astrid told Elsa."

"What do you think?" Elsa asks.

"Same as Cassandra, I don't know what to think at this point."

Elsa lets out another agitated sigh.

"I know you're trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, Elsa. I...I want to do the same. But at the same time, I've still got you and Cassandra to look out for."

"We can look out for ourselves."

"I know that, but you're still my team mates."

"And he's ours!"

An awkward silence falls over the two. Everyone pauses and begins shifting uneasily. Rapunzel begins twirling her hair and skiping from one foot to the other next to me as Jack, on the other side of her, whistles awkwardly to himself.

"Erm...I think he's right up here, let's keep going!" Merida quickly takes charge and we all take off walking again.

"I hope for everyone's sake he's not up to anything," I mutter to Jack and Rapunzel.

"Do you believe he's up to anything bad?" Rapunzel gasps wide-eyed.

"No, no, I just...hope there's an explanation."

"Says the guy who literally flew away when confronted about his secrets," Jack pointed out.

"Hey! In my defense you guys weren't exactly, well, what's the word? Erm...delicate, in your approach."

"I highly doubt we were any worse than Cassandra or Astrid."

I blink. "Fair point."

"Exactly. I mean, like Elsa said. He got into Beacon, let's give this guy a chance."

"I am giving him a chance I just…" I sigh. "I would really hate it if Pacifica was right."

Jack nods as he hangs his head. "Yeah, we all would."

Merida holds her hand up in front of us. We all stop. We're standing in an alleyway, only Merida can see around the corner. She points around it to signify that Flynn is there. We all race to her side and peak around the corner, except for team KAMP who are still in the back.

Flynn is trudging down a darkened street, his scroll in his hand, his shoulders slumped. Cassandra grumbles to herself and runs out.

"Ryder!"

Flynn jumps and whirls around. We begin filing out.

"Wha-how did? AUGH!" Flynn runs a hand over his face. "Go away, you don't need to be here. It's not safe."

"So why are you here?" Cassandra denaded to know, pointing her halberd at him.

"Cas, please, don't make this anymore complicated than it has to-"

Astrid runs in front of Cassandra and points her axe at Flynn.

"So tell us what's going on!"

"I told you, I have a score to settle."

"That's not good enough."

"Well, I can't tell you anymore!"

"Why not!"

"I don't want you guys getting involved!"

"We're your teammates," Elsa points out as she joins her team mates sides.

"And this is personal," Flynn argues.

"Either you tell us what's going on, or we make you," Cassandra twirlds her halberd.

"Uh-oh," I gasp as I and the rest of team MARJH take out our weapons, just incase somethign happens. A royal blue flash surrounds both my sword and shield and they disappear.

"Wha-"

A bright royal blue flash appears in Flynn's arms and all of our weapons appear in them.

"There," he nodded confidently. "Can't help me fight if you don't have weapons. Now go back to-AUGH!"

Flynn trips. As I watch him collapse to the ground I notice a copper colored chain going across the whole street. I follow it to a lamp post where the head of Peaches' flail has wrapped around the bottom.

Angel and Kiara rush towards him. Angel taps him on the shoulder as she somersaults over him. A buttery yellow shine covers her arms as she does so. As Angel races to our sides, Kiara follows and does the same thing, an orange flash engulfing Flynn's body as she does so. As Kiara joins us, Angel holds out her arms. All of the weapons in Flynn's arms, including his own, and even his scroll appear in her arms. Unfortunately Angel is not as big or strong as Flynn and stumbles backwards.

"Oof!" she gasps as she wags her tail. "So cool!"

"Wha-how?" Flynn points, confused. "Oh, whate-" he reaches out his arms but nothing happens. He does it again, and again, and again as Peaches and Melody round the corner behind him and walk towards us, Peaches retracting her flail head as she does so.

"Why! Is! This! Not! Working!"

"Don't worry, it's temporary," Kiara assured him. "Your semblance should come back in about fifteen minutes. Give or take."

"YOU BLOCKED MY SEMBLANCE!?"

"Um...yeah…"

"Oh, that is so not fair!"

"Alright, enough!" Cassandra shouted before turning to Team KAMP. "Thanks, ladies. Now, Flynn, will you tell us what-"

"NO! I told you it's too dangerous and too personal. I'm not dragging any of you into this!"

"You're not dragging us, we're volunteering!"

"No! End of story! Now go back to Bea-"

"Hey, um, Hiccup, you mind?" Angel whispered to me as she gestured to my hand.

"Um, wha-sure?"

Angel grabs my hand. The same creamy color overtakes her hand. She then lets me go, and reaches out to a near by trashcan. She levitates it, dumps it out, and then crashes it over ontop of Flynn.

"Ouch! Hey!" he stumbles around for a bit. Peaches lashes out her flail again and wraps it around his legs, tripping him for the second time tonight. We all rush over to him as he pushes the trashcan off of him.

"Okay, this is getting rediculous!"

"You're the only one being rediculous here," Astrid shouts, pointing her axe she's recovered at him.

"Could you not point that at me while yelling at me, thank you?" Flynn pushes the axe aside. "Now, miss, um...beautiful, tall, ginger girl with the big ears, could you…"

"Nope!" Peaches answers.

"Aw, come on!"

Melody whistles an obnoxious tune as she skips to Cassandra's side, carrying Flynn's scroll. She dangles it playfully in front of her. Cassandra takes it and begins flipping through it.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't do-"

"What's this?" Cassandra shoves the scroll into Flynn's face. "Heist at midnight sharp! All parties be-"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Then what is it!"

Flynn sighed. "Okay, fine, you win!"

Cassandra and Astrid both cross their arms in anticipation. Flynn sighs as he sits up, his legs still tangled in Peaches' flail."Like I said, I was an oprhan. I didn't have anyone to look out for me. I had to make ends meet any way I could. So I did odd jobs for whoever was eilling to pay, including some...ahem...shady people."

"Go on!"

Flynn hangs his head. "One of my most loyal and well paying customers was the Cipher gang. You've proabably heard of them. They...like to cause trouble."

"Hey, Hiccup, aren't they the ones who attacked Gobber's shop before we cam here?" Merida asks me.

"Were they?" I ask. I genuinely don't know.

"Leader is a blond maniac? Wears a yellow trench coat? Eyepatch?" Flynn asks.

"Yes!" both Merida and I answer.

"Yup, that was them. Good ol' Bill! Anyways, about a year ago I got called for another gig. I was supposed to be the get away driver for antoher one of their heists. I'd done this job hundreds of time. In the middle of the job two of Bill's cronies, the Stabbington Twins, called me on my scroll. Said they were having trouble getting a rather large piece of art out of the musuem the guys were hitting that day. I got out of the car to help them. When I got to the door the car exploded."

Flynn sighed and covered his face. The museum heist was a cover. The real job was a hit. Someone from a high falutin family had paid Vill to take out some of their competition. They were staying in the hotel across from the museum and…" Flynn hangs his head. "And I drove the bomb that killed them there and didn't even know it."

He balls his hands into fists.

We all just stare. None of us know what to say. Rapunzel is the first to move, she kneels next to Flynn and sets a hand on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry."

"I told them!" Flynn seethed. "I told them I'd do any job that didn't involve hurting anyone! Those were my conditions! They knew that! And they played me for a…" he runs a hand over his face. "I told those to clowns never to call me again. And they didn't, until tonight. I got that message from them. Apparently they are planning a big heist on a Schnee dust shop and want anyone available involved."

"And you are going to this heist why?" Astrid asks.

"To make sure no one gets hurt!" Flynn exclaims. "Three people died last time I just sat back and did nothing with these guys! I'm not letting that happen again. Now, please, mammoth girl, let me up!"

Peaches obeys this time, looking truly sympathetic.

"I'll come back to Beacon once the heist ends...if I'm still alive."

He walks off and rounds the corner. We all stare after him. Rapunzel stands to her feet, brushed off her skirt, picks up her frying pan and skips after him. She's just about to round the corner when she stops and turns to face us.

"Well, you guys coming or not?"


	11. Revamp!

So, i am completely starting this story over because I went back and looked iver my outline and realizedbthat I wasn't really happy with where it was going. So, yeah. The link to the new version is below, enjoy?

s/13142377/1/HRMJ-Harmony-formerly-MRJH


End file.
